Lydia Jones, not just another batfam fanfiction
by Deadeyeshot
Summary: what happens if Bruce Wayne not only had his 5 son and 2 daughters? what if he had 5 sons and 3 daughters? who is this girl that came before Jason but after dick.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's note.- Hey, I am a new fanfiction writer. so I hope you guys enjoy. and please note that I don't own anything from batman or the characters from DC Comics**

Hey most of you guys don't know me. My name is Lydia Jones. and before you ask . . . yes i am the foster daughter of bruce wayne. But i go by a few names. What are those name you might ask? Well . . . i can't really tell you with having you killed . . . but sense you are a computer and have so many firewalls that in less you're my brother . . . scratch that my foster brother . . . you wouldn't be able to hack in to this. . . . so let's start at the beginning.

( break )

GROUND DRESS REHEARSAL FOR THE JONES HIGHWIRE START IN FIVE MINUTES

MOM DAD HURRY OR THEY WILL START WITHOUT US!" Said a five year old girl with blond hair, dark brown eyes and pink thin framed glasses.

Lydia that impossible we are the act that the dress rehearsal is for." Says a chuckling man that looks similar to Lydia.

Yea but that's what happens a the circus. The impossible happens!" Says a very excited Lydia

You know what sweety? Our daughter is right. The impossible happens everyday so we might wanna hurry up." A woman thats is Lydia's mom

GROUND DRESS REHEARSAL FOR THE JONES HIGHWIRE IN TWO MINUTES

You guys will do great." Says another woman with red hair and blue eyes.

YEAH! the only act better than our trapeze act is your highwire act!" Says another excited five year old with jet black hair and blue eyes.

Why thank you Dick you and your parents act is beautiful too." Amy Lydia's mom said.

Well i think it looks best when we team up." Says a man with black hair and dark blue eyes.

YES! That was so much fun!" Says Lydia.

Hi Nick." a guy messing with the ropes to the sandbags

Dad the guy in the rafters is talking to you.

One minute sweetheart, i'm talking to the graysons." He said

Ok he left anyways." She said

CALLING JONES HIGHWIRE FOR GROUND DRESS REHEARSAL

Well we better get going. it was nice talking to you." said amy

Good luck Lydia you guys will rock it. Um how do you say it tati?" The little boy said

Break a leg." Said john

Thank you mr. grayson and mrs grayson." Lydia said politely

You are quite welcome Lydia."

See you after the rehearsal dick." Said Lydia.

Ok." he yelled.

(break)

-the Jones highwire are a highwire dance group that perform without a net. the youngest Jones, Lydia sings while she performed with her parents. But before the show they practice on the ground to be on the safe side. But i guess that didn't work for them today-

-In mid song the ropes holding the sandbags to the big top were cut and fell on the girl's parents-

MOM DAD!" She cried.

LYDIA RUN!" Yelled mary grayson

Lydia couldn't move. She was scared stiff.

The sandbag above her ropes slipped. John ran up to her and grabbed her just in time.

As soon as lydia felt him grab her and had her in his arms she screamed of the top of her lungs and burst into tears mary ran up to them and pulled Lydia into her arms and tried to calm the crying girl john went back to where Amy and Nick lied motionless. They sadly didn't make it

So there sat a five year old girl who just became an orphan

Life didn't look up from there.

As soon as child protective services heard they deemed that the circus was unfit home for Lydia. Not that they cared. In fact they did it just because the circus asked if they could adopted her. And they sent her to juvenile detention center. The older kids ganged up on her and bullied her because of her background in the circus.

The ropes that held the sandbags was a clean cut, it wasn't an accident, it was done on purpose. And the person who did it was never caught.

Lydia got foster months later. By a married couple who seemed nice to Lydia at first. But child protective services knew better. The couple had multiple counts of child abuse. But none of them stuck. But the kids that were abused got sent to better homes. CPS didn't care about her after all it was gotham and there are plenty of kids who lived on the streets. And they just didn't like her.

The couple abused her. Both physically and mentally. And she believed it. Everything they said she was. She believed it was her fault she believed everything was her fault

(break).

a year later- Lydia went out to get the paper as an excuse because her foster parents were drunk and it was only 12:31 pm. she read the head line " grayson's fall to their death " and she kept reading it said

The trapeze act called the flying graysons fall to their death after trapeze wires were tampered with. Leaving their six year old son richard john grayson to be an orphan-

Poor dick. She said. Then she hears rudy call her so she went inside.

(break)

The next day she did the same excuse. claimed to be grabbing the paper because they were drunk again and her head still hurt from when he ran her into the wall. Today the paper said "charity case?" she read on

Richard john grayson was just fostered by bruce wayne himself. Now let's not ignore the elephant in the room. We all know he only did it for the press he doesn't actually care for the kid. He is only doing it for the publicity we all know the kid is stupid little brat-

What! who wrote this dick isn't stupid he is really smart and-

HEY BRAT. rudy yelled

Ohh no. she whispered

Rudy came running out drunk

H're brat. I got s'me cho'es fo you brat. Yo mom an' i arr goin too a p'rty

She's not my mom. Lydia whispers

What yo say brat!

Nothing. She says

Not'ng what brat? He says inches from her face. His breath reeked of alcohol.

Nothing of importance. She said

Because. He growled

Because im nothing of importance. She whispers

Spe'k loud'r dar'ling. Said her foster moth- no that lady wasn't her mom

I am nothing of importance. She says a little louder

Than' yo dar'ng. the lady says.

-And they leave Lydia there to do the chores-

Her head was pounding from the beating she got this morning. They stopped even giving her reason for them to hit her. They just do it. So over the years she learned how to pick the lock on the medicine cabinet and grabbed herself a headache pain reliever. She may only be six but the night her parents died she had to grow up and act like an adult. So That is what she did

They don't feed her much. A piece of bread and a bottled water is all she got. Because of that she was very thin. Not that anyone cared. She learned how to walk the walk and talk the talk to look like nothing was going on. And the funny thing is everyone believes it.

She did the chores they were relatively easy. She's done them for a years.

She tries to hide from her foster parents it didn't work. It never did so when they came back bragging on how fun the party was. And started hitting her for no reason. She wonders is this all life is for her.

(break)

Another year later

Lydia is now seven. Bruce wayne invited her and her family - not her family - to a gala in the better part of gotham.

_I don't understand why he invited us. I mean he doesn't even know us_. She kept thinking

Lydia darling. Came from her foster moth- jane her name is jane not mother

_Oh wow she sober for once_. She thought.

I wanted to talk about the gala tonight. Jane said

_Probably telling me that i can't go because of some lame reason_.

What about the gala mrs jane. Lydia said politely

Well i thought you shouldn't go because how do i say this . . . your not pretty enough.

_Called it _

But then i thought about it and i had the most beautiful idea! That richard grayson kid flirt with him. And see if you can make yourself of any use and marry him and give this family some wealth. Jane said excitedly

_WHAT!_

Oh ok mrs jane. she said

Oh and one more thing darling call me mom and rudy dad at the gala ok kisses bye bye. And miss jane left

_You've got to be kidding me_. _This is going to be a long night._

(break)

Lydia is wearing a vibrant purple knee high dress and sparkly heels. Her hair is still it's dirty blond color pulled into a half up with layers to frame her face. And no longer wears glasses, she still needs them but rudy broke them.

There. my my you look halfway pretty for once. said jane

.why thank you mrs jane-

Jane slaps her

I mean . . . mom. That last part barely a whisper

Thank you pumpkin- RUDY LET'S GO WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!

(break )

At the gala

Bruce do we have to be here? The seven year old ward of bruce wayne. "It would be more fun as batman and robin." He whispers

I'm sure it would be Dick. But i have a feeling something is going to go wrong here tonight

Ok bruce. The kid said

And plus there will be some kids here that are your age. Maybe you will make some new friends. I'm going to talk to mr gladstone head of r&d in Wayne enterprises. You stay here ok?

sure bruce.

( ten minutes pass )

All right Lydia darling. There he is. Now remember all that mommy has told you to do. Ok?

_Again not my mom. Can anyone see that? This is going to be embarrassing. He most likely doesn't even remember me._

Yes ma am.

_Ok just walk over there and talk. Can't be that hard right? _

Lydia looks up and sees the chandalar chain loosen.

_It's going to fall. And Dick is under it!_

Chandalar starts to fall.

_I can't just stand here. Not again_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthurs note- Welcome back, I was so excited when I saw how many people viewed my story! its much appreciated. Anyways y'all probable know the drill- I don't own any part of batman or DC comics. WARNING- abuse and suicided in the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 2

Lydia charges at dick and pushes him out of the way. It hit the ground with glass flying everywhere. Giving Lydia and dick a few cuts. Everyone gasped. A few minutes later, all of the sudden we hear rudy yell. "Man i hate to be those kids parents" and laughs making everyone else laugh. Well everyone except bruce who looked like he was about to have a heart attack as he ran up to them.

_Well . . . poop._

Before he even says anything Lydia Is on her feet in seconds and apologizing.

Mr. wayne i am so sorry. I didn't mean too. am so so so sorry. She says on the brink of tears. Afraid that he will hit her.

Are you both all right? His voice full of concern. After looking over dick and see that he is ok he looks at Lydia and He sees the cuts on her arms

She quite.

someone had called the paramedics and they had come running in. bruce called one over.

"She has cuts all over her arms with glass in them." Bruce says to the paramedics.

The paramedic puts his hand on her shoulder but she tenses and moves her arms to block like a punch was coming.

Whow kid watch where you're swinging

But i didn't try to take a swing at you? She said

Tomato tomoto. He says

_Oh great Jones you blow it like you blow everything. You even ruined the gala._

Yeah i know your parents. Ohhh boy they aren't going to be happy when the find out. he said

Are your parents here? Bruce asks

Lydia nods her head shyly.

Where are they? He asks

She's doesn't say anything.

You know, if you're nice… nah won't stop what you're going to get.

Again she doesn't say anything.

Stop it you're scaring her. Dick says

Bruce stares him down. What is that supposed to mean? He asks the paramedic.

It doesn't matter to you two it matter to her. And with that he leaves.

Can you give me your name? Bruce asked

She still quite

You know you look fermalar. Dick said, Have we met? He asks

She nods

Oh yeah. Where?

Jones highwire. she whispers

Dick looks confused, than excited. And he turns towards her quickly.

From the cirius? He asks.

_Oh great he is going to make fun of the fact that you were able to save him but not them._

Lydia Jones? More of a statement than a question.

She nods again.

He tries to give her a fist bump. She thought he was going to attack her so she pushed him to the ground. By the shocked expression on Bruce and Dicks face she backs away slowly before turning around and runs out of the gala.

Are you ok? Bruce asks Dick

Yea but she's not.

(break)

Out in the garden by the gala

_What were you thinking! They are going to kill you! Literally! Jones how can you be so stupid! Mr. Wayne will have your head for pushing Dick! you messed this up big time!_

Lydia sits on a bench in the garden

Bruce comes out into the garden. Walks over to Lydia and sits next to her

I know it wasn't your fault. He says

She looks at her feet

You saved my ward and for that i am grateful. He put his hand on her shoulder. And she jumps and is on her feet in seconds.

"Miss Jones, are you alright?" Bruce sees the tear in her eyes threatening to spill. "Lydia where are your parents?" He asks

Gone. she said just above a whisper.

But that paramedic said he knows your parents-

Foster parents. She says

Oh i see. Bruce says. Well i would like to meet them.

No you wouldn't. She replies

Why not? He sees the bruise on the back of her neck. Lydia how did you get that bruise?

I-i- i fell out of a tree

What about the one on your leg?

T-tripped down the stairs.

And your arm?

Chandler

I thought you landed on your other arm.

I- i um. She scampered

Lydia if someone is hurting you- he started

WHAT! Why would anyone do that. She said nervously.

Bruce stands up and put his hand on her shoulders. She tenses

Lydia, look at me." She does "Lydia i can help you-

No you can't! They have friends in GCPD and CPS lot of them, you can't do anything! She runs out of the garden crying. A few minutes later bruce see her inside the gala with a married couple who seemed to be pestering her with concern. But he has a feeling its fake. He looks over and sees Dick. hey are you sure you're ok?

Yeah, i wouldn't be if it wasn't for her. He points to Lydia.

You know her, from the circus. Bruce says

Yea there were alot of older kids there but none was my age. So my parents set up a so called "play date" and we got along really quickly. He smirks, she was almost like a sister. He replies, a little sadness in his voice when he mentioned his parents

Do you wanna talk to her again? Bruce ask

Yea, he says

Bruce and dick walks over to Lydia who is by herself at the moment.

Hey Lydia, i don't know if you remember me but we were in the circus together. Dick said

Yeah, i honestly thought you wouldn't remember me, since i left years before you. She said politely.

With all the pranks we pulled it's a little hard to forget. He laughs so does she.

Ok so Lydia this is Bruce Wayne, Bruce this is Lydia Jones. Dick introduces. Oh, Lydia i have an idea. i can introduce you like we used to in the circus.

You want me to do my part too? She asks

Yeah! That would be cool! He says

Ok lets do it. She says excitedly.

Dick put his hand over his mouth and started.

Lady and gentlemen children of all ages i present to you the one the only Lydia from the Jones Highwire!

Hey y'all my name is Lydia we are a highwire dance group that performed without a net, now remember we are professional, so don't try this at home. She says

And the crowd goes wild! Haaaaa haaaaa. Dick says

Everyone starts laugh.

The people in the gala started to leave because it was late.

Well Dick, Alfred is outside waiting, it was nice to meet you Lydia.

It was nice to meet you too Mr. Wayne. She says politely

(break)

As soon as the room was clear, the only people left were Rudy, Jane, and Lydia.

Well well darling do we hear wedding bells. Jane asks

_What i'm only seven! And he is only what? Half a year older than me!_

Unfortunately not yet. Give me some time-.

Jane slaps her

You worthless little brat. All you had was on little job and you can't even do that!

She slaps her again

Ugh i can't even look at you anymore rudy take care of her for me will ya.

Gladly. he says

You worthless brat! He grabs her by her hair and flips her onto a table and the table breaks

.

You had one job and you fail! You fail at everything you ever done ( kicks her ) everything you ever did ( kick) and everything you will ever do (kick)

Dick forgot his phone and went back to the gala room when he heard shouting and peeked around the corner

You stinking little brat! He picks her up and starts punching her. I don't know why we thought you be able to do this you aren't pretty enough to do anything! You worthless little brat!

Back where dick is watching

What did she do? Why is he hitting her? Oh my goodness. He is abusing her! And she isn't doing anything! I have to help her.

He reaches and grabs his phone without being noticed. And he and calls bruce and security. And looks back at Lydia, right when rudy is about to hit her with a chair. He pick up a glass and throws it at rudy who drops the chair and turns to dick

Well well look what we have here. Wayne's kid is a punk. Rudy says

Rudy. I'll show him what we do with little punks. Jane says

I'll will help you. He says

They start to corner him. Dick backs up. Rudy stops to let his wife lead, she steps closer, but before she can jump at him Lydia tackles jane.

You little BRAT! Why ill-ill KILL YOU. and pulls out a knife and tries to stab her. Lydia gets up and runs jane chases her

Before rudy can grab dick security comes running in bruce not far behind them.

Security! Freeze! One guy yells holding a gun.

No! Jane yell. You freeze! She turns around with a knife to Lydia's neck

Bruce looks at Lydia, she looks more annoyed to be in this position than scared. He wonders if she has been in this position before.

Let the girl go. One of the guards says calmly.

Why? She is my free ticket out of here. Jane says

I am warning you ma'am we will shoot. Another one says

Jane looks around the room. Rudy pulls out a knife

Well honey looks like we don't have a way out. She says sweetly

Ok plan B than? He replies

Well . . . i can't go back to the slammer. She says

Ok, we had a good run. He says and taks the knife in his hand and stabs himself, falls to the ground dead.

If i'm going out i'm taking you with me. She says to Lydia and before anyone can do anything she stabs Lydia in the gut and then herself.

Bruce runs up to Lydia and checks for a pulse, everyone is silent

Call an ambulance, she is still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, I hope my last chapter didn't scare you off. this chapter is more of an set up for the future. I hope you guys enjoy, and have an awesome day.**

chapter 3.

1 week later. Dick walks into Bruce's study.

Hey Bruce.

Yes Dick.

Any word on how Lydia is?

I don't know give me a minute and ill will check. He says

Ok Bruce.

huh

Why huh? Is she ok? Dick asks

Apparently she woke up four days ago, as soon as she was cleared cps had taken her back to juvie-

They put her in juvie. Dick clarifies

Yes they did. Was she someone who broke the rules a lot? Bruce asks

No in fact she helped me stay out of trouble. So why would she get put in there? Dick asks

I don't know but i intend to find out. Bruce says

( break )

Gotham Juvenile detention center, my name is Emma how may i help you?

Hello mrs Emma my name is Bruce Wayne-

Bruce Wayne! As in THE Bruce Wayne?! Oh my goodness i told my mom that you would call me for a date! I'll be ready by seven-

No i'm sorry mrs Emma that's not my reason for this call.

Oh. . . my bad mr Wayne, what is your reason for this lovely not at all embarrassing phone call.

I heard that a girl got sent to you and i wanted to know her stats.

Ok, Mr Wayne what is her first and last name and age so i can look her up.

( off the phone conversation )

Dick what is her full name And age?

Lydia Jones and umm seven she is two months younger than me. he says while playing on a laptop.

Ok thank you

(on phone conversation )

First name is Lydia, last Jones and she is seven years old

Ok Mr Wayne her states is injured, a knife to the gut and- oh my addicted to drugs

What makes it say she is addicted to drug? He asks

Well drug is a well known painkiller and the hospital gave it to us when we pick her up.

You said she was stabbed with a knife? would the painkiller could be to help with the pain. He said

Ohh um can i tell you a secret Mr Wayne. She asks

Um sure. He says

That was just put in the computer so she can suffer. I mean who would want a snob like her. She chuckles. I mean seriously . . . hello. . . Mr Wayne? Did you hang up on me?

(break)

Hey Dick can i talk to you about something? Bruce asks

Sure Bruce whats up? Dick replies

How ah how would you feel if i fostered someone else too? It wouldn't be permanent just till a better opportunity opens up?

Does this person just happen to be a girl with the name Lydia?

Yes. yes it would. He says

She's not in a good position, is she? Dick asks

No dick, she isn't. He replies

Well… i'm ok with it but you have to convince alfred. Dick points to the door, at the loyal butler alfred.

Am i to expect someone to move in master bruce? Alfred asks

If you approve. Bruce replies

From what i've heard master Bruce, i don't know why you haven't asks sooner, i'll go set up a room for her. He says.

I'll go help. Dick says excitedly and follows after alfred

A day later. At the juvenile detention center

Yo Joes! A guard yells

_Its Jones not Joes. _She thinks

The warden wants you. He says as he unlocks the door to her ''room''. It's more like a cage.

_This is seriously like a mini arkham._

Come on brat to the office you go.

(in the office )

I sorry Mr Wayne, i just don't understand why you want a snob like her, i mean we have better kids here.. The warden says

And i am afraid you wouldn't understand. Bruce replies

Ok well she should be here soon-

(knock knock knock)

Come in brat.

You wanted to see me? Lydia says politely.

Bruce looks at her she is wearing clothes that is twice her size. And she was terribly thin and covered in dirt.

It looks like you are being fostered again don't mess this one up. He says while signing the paperwork.

Alright you are now the legal guardian of one Lydia m. Joes.

_No no no no i don't want to be fostered again. I could live here for 11 more years i'll be golden-_

Jones. Bruce says

Excuse me? The warden asks

Her last name is Jones not Joes. Bruce replies

Oh my apologies Mr Wayne.

Miss Jones do you have anything to bring? Bruce asks

She shakes her head.

Oh that reminds me this came with you from the circus. The warden tossed a white stuffed bunny to her

Flowers? She asked

Flowers? What a stupid name for a toy. Warden says

I think it's a nice name. Bruce says. Are you ready miss Jones?

Yes sir. She replies

(break)

_Well he seems nice. And he said we are almost to his house, i will be hanging out with dick again, that might be cool, he also said he has a butler named alfred who does the chores i don't know how i feel about that- woah we are going through a massive gate._

Miss Jones, Dick said you would like a smaller room but it has a balcony. I can expect you're not going to try and climb down it. Bruce said.

Maybe, she jokes.

_They said to never ask for anything but … he seems different_

Mr Wayne? Can you call me Lydia instead of miss Jones? She asks

Only if you call me Bruce. He says.

Ok

_That worked i didn't think it would work. Maybe this will be different- woah_

Bruce tries to hides his chuckle when he see her face when she see the manor. They pull up to the manor Alfred opens the door and Lydia gets out.

_Uhhhhh_.

You must be miss Jones. My name is Alfred Pennyworth i am the butler, please let me know if i can be of any help. He said.

Uhh ok, thank you Mr. Pennyworth. She said.

Please call me Alfred.

Only if you call me Lydia.

I believe we have a deal miss Lydia.

You don't have to call me miss-

It wont work i have been trying for months. Another voice says

Lydia I believe you already know Richard. Bruce said

Yes sir, I have. nice to see you again Richard.

Ok we are going with manners. nice to see to miss Jones. Please call me Dick all my friends do. "He says in a snobby accent for fun." Oh thanks for the save at the gala.

Oh you're welcome

Why don't we go inside master Bruce you have a meeting in your study about the b-man, master Dick why don't show miss Lydia to her room. Alfred asked

Ok alfe, come on Lydia.

On the way to her room)

Soo you save people offend? Dick asks

They both laugh

Nope you?

Dick crosses his fingers behind his back "Nope not really." He replied nervously

This place is huge!

Yea i have a hand made map if you need it

If you wouldn't mind me borrowing it

Ok i can grab it for you, just let me add your room to it

Ok

your room is right across from mine

Cool

…

…

Hey do you remember the pranks we used to pull

The pranks I would try and stop you from doing

You had a part in some of those

I didn't day I didn't had a part …. Just that they were your idea

Unh huh sure, here is your room by the way.

Cool thanks

I'm going to see if Bruce needs help. Dick grabs a sticky note and scribbles on it. Here is the house phone if you get lost call it and Alfred will answer he will help you.

Ok but i don't have a cell phone

Oh ahhh-

Its ok ill find my way around, go help Bruce.

Ok cya

Bye

( Lydia is in her room by herself )

Her room is a light pink with a bed with gray covers. It also has a desk and dresser that are painted a light yellow, there is a window to a balcony.

Well here you are living in Wayne manor of billionaire Bruce Wayne

Ok you can't mess this up Jones, so don't be stupid

-knock knock knock-

She looks at the door that was left open to see Alfred

_Oh shoot did i say that out loud?_

Hey Alfred

Hello to you miss Lydia, i came to let you know that master Bruce has called one of his lady friend to meet you.

So i've been here for what 10 minutes and everyone knows?

Well that is life with the press but no master Bruce thought you would be more comfortable going clothes shopping and anything else you would need with another lady than with him, but she wanted to meet you first.

Sorry

Don't be. He also setup an eye exam do to having glasses when you were younger. Both are scheduled tomorrow.

Ok thank you Alfred

You're welcome miss Lydia, now we don't want to keep her waiting.

I don't know where to go

I didn't expect you to, if you would please follow me


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there. I'm glad that y'all are liking my story. and I hope you all are having an great day. peace.**

**I don't own batman or any DC charters.**

Chapter 4

(down stairs)

Miss diana i would like you to meet miss Lydia Jones, miss Lydia meet miss diana prince.

Nice to meet miss prince. Lydia says politely.

It's a pleasure to meet you too Lydia.

I'm going to check on dinner, alfred says and leaves

…

…

So do you like shopping?

I have actually never been shopping

You never been

No and i um i don't have any money.

It's ok Bruce has gave me 300 dollars for whatever you need.

Woah!

So what style do you like?

I don't know but my favorite color is purple, umm i like hoodies, oh and i think shirts with funny comments on them are hilarious

Alright we have a start-

-RING-

Oh that's my phone, i'm sorry Lydia i have to take this but i'm excited for tomorrow bye Lydia.

Uh Okay bye

_Ok she never looked me in the eye, and kept eyeing the door, she is just here to impress mr wayne. *sigh* well alfred said dinner was at 6 it currently 4:30 so i can …. Try and to add some color to my supposed room_

( break )

An hour later

Master Bruce dinner will be ready in 30 minutes

Sorry alfe we are going to need to take a rain check. Dick says

Master bruce i must advise against it-

Can't sorry alfred catwoman broke in to a bank we have to go after her.

Cya alfe.

They hop in the batmobile and rush out.

Yes but after years fighting her you and i both know you are going to talk and she will give the jems back and you won't arrest her meanwhile you have a girl who needs you help before she goes down the wrong path.

(break)

Thank you for dinner Alfred, it was delicious, i don't think i have ever had cooking this good

Why thank you for the faltory miss Lydia.

Um one question

Yes miss Lydia

Where is Bruce and Dick?

they have meetings

All week?

Ahh that's right you have been here for a week now haven't you?

They are avoiding me aren't they?

No miss Lydia they-

It's ok you don't have to lie to me, um may i be excused

Sure miss Lydia

Thank you. She got up and left for her room

(break)

_They are ignoring you, i mean who would want to be around you? They were right you are worthless, you should just stop bothering them and just leave they won't notice._

Lydia grabs a dark royal purple hoodie and a black pair of sunglasses, then looks to the window with a balcony. _You meant it as a joke, but i didn't say i wouldn't _

She puts the hoodie and glasses on and grabs 2 knifes that Bruce insisted on her having, opens the window climbs onto the balcony. She would go out there to clear her head… and now she was using to run. There is a tree that is across from her balcony, Lydia jumps to it swings on the branch to get momentum swings off the branch does two backflips and lands it perfectly

She smirks, things i'll never forget gymnastics and acrobatics are 2 of them.

She see the garbage cans at the end of the driveway. She runs at them doing a few flips along the way jumps on the garbage cans and scaled the gate. Once over the gate she ran. She knew the city really well from walking the city when she was younger.

(break)

Robin this thunderstorm is getting worse, head back to base.

I'm almost done with my rounds,

Robin

Wait is that?

Who robin?

Batman! Joker is at-ssssss

Robin? Robin!

(break)

_Ok why did i go to crime alley? It right there in the name, i am not looking for a fight. Although if i had to knock someone's lights out i wouldn't mind. But i would have to deal with the police and that's not fun, ok Jones focus, get out of crime alley-_

Haha this is going to be fun-

_What's going on?... Ok just one look._ She looks around a corner

Well well well look who we have here it the boy blunder. A little far from daddy bats have we?

_Joker! He cornered the robin. It looks like he is low on weapons. I can't just run. It looks like the joker is by himself without back up but that doesn't mean anything, keep your eyes open_

Time to die. bird boy!

A rock hits the joker

What, hmmm what's this?

Another one comes

OK! Hey pulls out out a 9mm pistol. I'm done playing games. COME OUT! He starts shooting in the direction of the rocks and empties the mag of 9mm

silence.

All of the sudden someone in a purple hood comes flipping out of the shadows. The joker backs up to get some distance between him and the hooded person. His back hits the wall. The hooded person pulls out two knives and throws them, they pens his wrist to the wall. she runs and grabs robins wrist and runs dragging him with her.

Once away from the joker, she sees a hint of a bat in the shadows and lets go of robin but continues running. Batman walks up to robin.

Are you alright?

Robin nods, then runs after the hooded girl. Batman right behind him.

_Great Jones, look what you got yourself into. Ok turn right up here take the firescape and lose them on the roofs of gotham city. Why does that sound so dramatic?_

She gets to the roofs but they are still on her tail

_Wow those guys are harder to lose than i thought. I've jumped onto 3 different roofs, all with a 3 foot gap, maybe i should make the gap bigger. So let's stop and see if you can blow some minds_

She stops on the on the roof

Stop, there is nowhere for you to run, we just wanted to ask some questions. Batman said

Yeah we aren't going to hurt you. Robin agrees.

She smirks

Last i checked you were the one cornered by the joker, and he most likely gave you a black eye on you left eye. She leans on her right hip and crosses her arms.

Why did you help me, noramly people from crime alley don't help other people.

I didn't say i was from crime alley

Where are you from? Batman questions.

She looks to her left and see a firescape on the building next to them. Then looks back at batman and robin.

That's for you to find out and for me not to tell you. She does a peace sign and starts to run to the lege and jumps. Batman and robin runs to the lege sees her grab onto the firescape and swing a few times and launches off the firescape does 3 backflips and lands. Without any shake in her step. After she lands she looks up to them and smerks again. And runs.

Should we go after her batman?

No we wouldn't be able to catcher her without hurting her or ourselfs.

Ok batman, then what do we do?

Head back to base and see if she will show herself around the city again.

Robin nods

Lets head back to base before agent A kills us for doing are rounds in the storm.

The batmobile comes roaring in to the batcave. Alfred comes down the stairs as they hop out

Alfred raises an eyebrow

I see you had a successful night judging by the mud on your combat boots.

Hey alfie,

We had an uneventful night

Robin now dick grayson chuckles

You beg a differ master dick- My word! Master dick what happens to your eye?.

The joker slugged me, but i'm fine

The joker?

Yep all he did was punch me, he looks tordes batman now bruce wayne, if it wasn't for the girl in the purple hood i could of had a lot worst.

Girl in a purple hood?

Ok alfred, there was a girl in a dark purple like a royal purple hood, who helped dick we chased her to the roofs she lost us while we were on the roofs.

Oh i see

Flashback to a few days ago

Miss Lydia i am truly sorry for miss diana being unable to take you on your shopping outing.

It's ok from what i heard i wouldn't of liked shopping anyway.

Well i didn't mean to eavesdrop yesterday, but you said you like hoodies?

Yeah they look cool, depending on how you wear them.

Well i took the liberty of heading to the store and getting you this. He pulls out a dark purple almost a royal purple hoodie

Oh my goodness alfred you didn't have too.

You're right, i didn't have to but i wanted too

Thank you alfred it's purple-fict.

you and masker Dick and your puns. " He chuckles" I' am glad you like it miss Lydia, now go work on your studies so you will be ready for next year

A Lot has happened these last few days

Yes it has miss Lydia now go run along.

Ok cya alfred

Goodbye miss Lydia.

End of flashback.

"Oh dear."


	5. Chapter 5

**hi. welcome back. I hope you guys are having an awesome day. I know this chapter is a little lame, but please bear with me. it will hopefully get better. anyways BYE!**

**I don't own batman or any of the DC charters.**

chapter 5

Did you say something Alfred?

No master Bruce, i didn't. well, i'm going to check on miss Lydia,

Ok alfie have fun.

( break )

_Ok, so i have made it back to the manors gates, now all i have to do is scale it but i have nothing to launch off of-_

**Front gate opens.**

_Uhhh ok? No one has come out, well i'm going to take it and role with it._ Lydia runs in

_Alright the balcony to my temp room should be right around the corner- aha there it is, huh i could of sworn i left the lights on ok all i have to do is climb the tree and jump in onto the balcony and i'm home free-_ she jumps onto the balcony climbs through the window onto the desk. Then the lights flip on and startles her, she looks and sees alfred standing by the bed.

_Shoot._

She climbs off the desk and stands in front of takes off the hoodie and hands it back to him.

I will be gone by the time you guys wake up. She turns to grabs flowers.

May i know why you are leaving miss Lydia?

You're going to kick me out, aren't you?

No, miss Lydia i don't believe that was my intentions.

Well what are you going to do?

I was going to ask you a question. That i want you to be one hundred percent honest. He hands her back the hoodie

Ok." she pulls up the pink chair in front of the desk. "shoot.

What did you do tonight?

_Well . . . poop._

You are not going to believe me

You shouldn't jump to conclusions.

I went to get some fresh air and i ended up in crime alley. And when i turned to leave i heard this creepy laugh around the corner, when i went to look i sall the joker and he had corned robin and it looked like robin was low on weapons i couldn't just stand there so i help him and i won well won ish i pind the joker to the wall with the two knives that bruce wanted me to have, then i went and grabbed robin's arm and ran, while we were running i saw what looked like a bat shaped shadow so i let go of robin and ran they followed i lost them on the roofs.

Are you ok?

What?

I said are you ok miss Lydia?

Oh yeah, sorry but why did you ask me that

The joker is a well known villain miss Lydia.

So?

You weren't scared were you miss Lydia?

No, i've seen worse, plus i caught him off guard.

Huh well it is three thirty am so i will suggest you get some sleep, your name is going to purposely be leaked after all.

You say that so nonchalantly.

That is part of this life, he turns to leave.

Hey alfred

Yes miss Lydia.

Thank you

You're quite welcome miss Lydia.

Goodnight alfred

Goodnight miss Lydia.

(break)

The next day

Good morning master dick, why are you wearing sunglasses if i may ask?

The bruise on my eye is bad

Master dick it the middle of summer break, i don't know of anywhere you are going.

I don't want Lydia to see, and i don't know how to cover it up without her noticing.

Ahh i see,

Good morning alfred, dick

Hey Lydia

Why good morning to you miss Lydia

What's with the glasses dick?

No reason

Okay?

So master dick have any plans today

Lydia starts sneaking up in dick

No i don't have any plans today what about you Lydia- Lydia snached the sunglasses off of dicks face.

Ah ha-

Hey!

Dick what happened?

Ahh some one didn't see me and turned around and accidentally punched me.

And this happens at your guys meetings a lot?

No

Oh ah ok

Young masters breakfast is ready.

Ok thank you alfred

A few minutes later. Lydia see someone in the garden with a microphone

Umm are you guys expecting someone with a microphone?

Oh it the press, did anybody tell you what is going on?

Only that my name was going to be purposely ''leaked''

Oh ok well what is happening is we are slowly letting gotham know that you are here, but they will only know what we are telling them so during a meeting yesterday i ( dick does hand quote signs ) ''accidently'' said your name. So i purposely leaked you're name which got the press thinking which is why the press is here. Dick explained

But doesn't the press send out stories even if they aren't true?

Oh all the time

Then what are they going to say about you're black eye?

Dick and alfred exchange looks

Well that wasn't part of the plan.

And the stories about master dick would truly be horrible

Well we can't let that happen

your right Lydia we can't but there isn't anything we can do

Yes there is. Lydia stands up

Dick come with me

He gets up and leaves

Young masters what would you like me to do with your breakfast?

Lydia pokes her head through the door frame

We will be back down in 5, can you please leave it, it will look like nothing happened if the press comes around the corner and looks to the window and see us eating.

Ahh miss Lydia, i believe you have learned the way of the press.

Well i am an ex performer

(break)

In Lydia's room.

So what are we going to do?

So i can talk but i don't want sympathy, deal?

Sure

Ok when i lived with miss jane and rudy they would hit me-

They abused you

-and miss dinah gave me a makeup kit yesterday, and because of my past i know how to cover bruises really well. She pulls her pink chair from her desk.

Wait your going to have me wear makeup?

Do you have a better idea?

No

Then sit.

( break )

Dick and Lydia come running into the dining room, alfred looks at dick

Nicely done miss Lydia, it looks like nothing happened,

Thanks alfred.

If you see the press in the window tell my while you look at them concerned.

A few minutes later.

Hey dick the press is here. Dick looks over his shoulder. Ok now you're going to get up and run up stairs i will shut the curtains.

Lydia runs up to her room.

(break)

In her room.

_Ok now what do i do?_

There is some ruffling by her window

_What was that?_

She walks to her window. Just in time as a rock comes through her window, she backbinds right before it could hit her. And someone with a camera climbs through.

_your not a hero, so be average and scream then run out of the room, be normal._

(breaks)

Downstairs

I think that went well alfred.

I would have to agree- they hear a high pitch scream. And they run to the source.

_Why is he following me?_

Come on little girl smile for the camera. As he chases her down the hall.

Ahhhhh! She screams again. Get away from me!

Miss Lydia- she runs up to alfred and hugs him he hugs her back.

He is chasing me i don't know what to do.

Alfred looks at the guy with the camera

I have already called the police, so you can either get arrested for terrorizing these kids or get off this property.

He runs past them and out the front door. Lydia lets go of alfred and looks at dick and alfred

Did i play the scared little girl roll right?

Perfect Lydia, you did awesome.

Sorry if i overdid it with the hugging alfred.

Don't be miss Lydia, I will always accept hugs miss Lydia.

Ok i'll keep that in mine.

Ok well that still went well.

Hm

You disagree miss Lydia

I am really really sorry

For what miss Lydia.

The way that guy got in was through my window

You left your window open Lydia. Dick comments

No i didn't i um he- it will be easier just to show you. And she turns for her room. Just please know that i am really sorry.

At Lydia's room door

So he came in- she opens her door- by throwing a rock through the window, than he climbed through the broken window.

Are you ok? Dick asks

Yea it missed me

There is glass all over the place, so you two go run along. Alfred assures them out

Are you sure you don't need help alfred?

I'm sure miss Lydia, but thank you for offering.

They hear a buzzing from dick's pocket, he pulls out a weird looking phone.

I ah have to go. Cya

Ah bye dick.

Well alfred since you don't need my help i'll be in the library if that's ok?

Of course miss Lydia.

(break)

_This is weird, dick was noncholt about the window, he had a black eye on the same eye as robin, and he and bruce have "meetings'' every night bruce is the same height as batman._

She smirks

Well it looks like i get to mess with some heads tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, I hope you had a wonderful Easter. anyways I bet y'all know the drill.**

**I don't own Batman or any DC charters.**

Chapter 6

Later that night.

She sneaks out the same way as before, with the sunglass and hoodie. but earlier that day she left a trash can to launch off of to get back in. and now she stands on the roofs above crime alley waiting.

1 hour later

She smirks

I was wondering when you would show up.

You knew we would be here? A ruff voice asks.

Well crime alley, it's in the name, has a lot of crime. So there for you would need to patrol this area. It was really obvious i'm surprised you haven't known that.

And what makes you think i won't turn you over to the police? Batman asks

Well one, i did nothing wrong, so no charges would stick. And number two, it's not my style but i do have blackmail.

That would be a bad decision, heave on the dis. Robin says swinging onto the rooftop.

And what would be the blackmail you have on us?

I know your guys identities.

Oh here we go again. Alright tell us miss know it all, what are our names?

She walks to the edge of the roof.

Well if i tell you Richard it would take the fun out of this. And she jumps off the roof, and tucks and roll before taking off leaving a flabbergasted dynamic duo.

Robin turns to batman

What are we going to do?

The next time she want to run the roofs, we will cut off her path.

(break)

The next night

She did the same as yesterday to get out of the manor and waited in crime alley. Sitting on a ledge. _Why do you find messing with bats entertaining? *sigh* _she hears light footprints on the roof behind her.

Hey robin

I just radioed batman and i have a question so you don't have a lot of time to answer it.

Ok shoot.

There was a muggin on 9 and third street, a robbery on the eastern side, and a burning building with three people stuck inside by wayne corp, by the time batman or myself got to each crime the muggers from the mugging were tied up in a corner of the alley, in the robbery the robbers were tied up and there pistols were dismantled, and the three people from the fire were safely by the abulenses. He says.

She stands up and faces robin.

Ok, so?

Did you stop the mugging, The robbery, and save those people?

She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms. I was bored.

You were bored? He asks. so you decide to risk your life and safe people because you were bored?

Yep

Batman lands on the roof beside robin. Robin turns to batman.

She is crazy batman.

He turns to her. I take it you were the one to save those people? He asks

She also stopped a mugging and a robbery. Robin intrudes.

He nodded. She smirks.

We need to talk about more pressing matters. How did you find out his id?

I know yours too bruce, can i call you bruce? The hole last name thing is weird.

Batman glares. She shrugs it off

Sence you know are names, are you going to tell us your name? Robin asks

You still don't know who i am? I thought you would by now.

Oh come on this is the only the third time we have met.

She knew who we are by the second time we met

Well i guess you guys will try harder. And with that she runs off the roofs.

She is annoying,

She is smart for her age.

(break)

The next day at the manor.

Thanks bruce for the laptop but i didn't need one

It will help with school next year.

Ok

A few days later

_Ok so bruce just got me a laptop, just because. Sometimes i wonder if that guy has to much money._

_*sigh*_

_I wonder if i could right some javascript._

3 hours later

_Ok so i've hacked into the penticton so been there done that, and this should be the last fire wall of the so called bat-cave, and almost there-_

Miss Lydia, dinner is ready

Ahh poop.

Coming alfred

(break)

Miss Lydia?

I'm on the balcony

Miss Lydia, if you want maybe one day in the future we could put a proper door.

No alfred, i sorta like climbing through the window. If that's ok

As long as you are careful when you do it.

Ok alfred, i will

Alright miss Lydia it is 11:54 i would suggest going to bed soon.

Ok, thank you alfred.

You're welcome miss gace

Goodnight alfred

Goodnight.

*sigh*

Is that the bat-symbol in the sky? It's a purple bat light in the sky, obvious much.

She climbs back into her room and grabs the purple hood and sunglasses. Let's do this one more time.

(break)

On the roof on GCPD.

Do you think she will come batman. Commissioner gordon asks.

She likes a challenge, she will be here. He replies.

she will risk it, but she would be smart as she does it, i'm sorry comish but you won't catch her. And besides she hasn't done anything wrong, so no charges will stick. Robin explains.

So she likes risks. He asks

She claims she has nothing left to lose. Batman says

Ah so what are we going to do? Commissioner asks

Talk to her. Batman replies.

But she doesn't stay to talk for more than a few minutes. Robin says

robin is right you know. A voice from the roof a cross the street.

About what? Commissioner asks.

I like risks but i try to be smart. Cya around bats, commissioner. She turns to leave

Wait. gordon says, I need a favor.

She stops and turns around

And why would i trust you?

Well he's a cop. Robin says

And every cop i have met sense i was five have been a dirty cop and usually ended up pointing a gun at my head sooo. She turns to leave

Batman robin i can handle it from here.

She stops.

Are you sure commissioner? Batman asks.

Positive.

Batman and robin leave.

What are you doing? She asks.

He just looks at her than he grabs his gun out of his holster, locks the slide back, drops the mag, puts the gun on the ground, and backs about 10 feet away from it

I know i won't gain your trust just by putting my gun down and sending batman away but i'm hoping it will get me a conversation.

She stares ( well more of glares ) at him for 30 seconds

She runs does a few flips and flips onto the same roof as gordon.

No guarantee on the trust. But i can give you a conversation, now what is this favor you are wanting?

My daughter is going with some of her younger friends has a college tour tomorrow morning at gotham university.

_That's the college that's about an hour away from wayne manor. _Ok so what's the favor?

One of the people that i arrested yesterday dropped a hint that he know something is going to go down tomorrow at the college tour.

You want me to watch them and make sure they get out safely?

Yes

why not hire batman or robin?

They are too obvious, whoever is doing this will be looking for them.

Ok.

You will do it?

Yea." she picks up the gun." Rock island 1911 nice gun, 45mm right?

Yes it is.

She hands him the gun and the mag.

What time is the tour tomorrow?

Noon

Alright, she runs off the roof and leaves

He looks at his watch. Huh robin was right less than five minutes.

(break)

Back at the manor

She climbs back into her room

_Sigh ok so i get to play babysitter for a college grad and her highschool grad friends fun i guess i should look her up so i know who i'm looking for._

She pulls out her laptop from under her bed and hacks into GCPD employe database.

_Ok what do we have here._

Name, Jim gordon

Age, 42

Relationship, single.

Family, daughter Barbara Gordon.

_Bingo._

She clicks the link.

Name, Barbara Gordon.

Age, 22

Relationship, single

Family, father Jim gordon.

_Not much to go off of but it's something._

(break)

The next day.

Hey alfred i have a bad headache can i lay down for a bit?

Would you like something for it miss Lydia?

No thank you.

Yes you may, but i ask that you finish your breakfast first.

Yes sir.

A few minutes later.

May i be excused alfred.

Yes you may miss Lydia i hope you feel better

I will thank you. She gets up to leave.

_Ok it's 10:40 that gives me an hour to walk to the college and 20 minutes to scoop out the area so let's get moving._

She climbs out her balcony wearing her hoodie and glasses runs across the lawn carefully avoiding the cameras. And scales the gate then starts on her way to the college.

(break)

An hour and ten minutes passed by.

Debbra you will be giving the college tour today, it's a group of 20, 19 years olds

Ok i can do that.

Bye

Hey um is it too late to join the 12 o'clock tour? A girl in a purple hood asks.

Um it looks like you made it just in time, the tour starts five minutes

Cool thank you.

You're welcome please wait with them as we wait for the rest of the group. She brings her over to a small group of people. A girl with red hair comes up to them.

She is a last minute join for the tour

Ok hey my name is Barbara Gordon.

I'm um Meg Whitney.

Well nice to meet you, but if you don't mind me saying you look really too young to be looking at college tour.

I am but my sister was busy and she really wants to go to this college so i'm checking it out for her.

Well that's really nice of you and it looks like we are about to start so i hope she likes the college.

Thank you.

_Well i can check this off the bucket list, " going to a college tour at the age of ten " _

Near the end of the tour.

_well the tour is going smoothly._

She looks to her right and sees someone looking out of place, she knows he has been following them for almost the hole tour

_But Something is definitely going to go down._

He walks in front of them and draws a gun.

Nobody moves and nobody gets hurt. He yells. Now we are going to do this my way and my way only, am i clear

The hooded girl sneaks her way to the back of the group she pickpocket barbara and got her phone as she's doing it she sees a batarang in her pocket.

_Maybe she has GCPD on speed dial_

**Dad**

**Bruce wayne**

**Dick grayson**

**B-man**

**Birdy**

_So she has bruce on her phone and dick on speed dial. And she has a bat shaped weapon in her pocket. I wonder if b-man means batman._ She smirks

She dials the number and puts the phone in her pocket. Now all she had to do is wait.

Back at the bat-cave

Ring ring ring

Since when does batman get phone calls on the phone for batman?

Hello batgirl

( muffled ) ok so you all will play nicely and do what i say.

Robin start a trace on this number.

Everything ok?

I believe that she is in a hold up

Back at the college.

Now someone will step out from the group and come with me and everyone else will stay here and enjoy the rest of the tour. Am i understood?

Several nods

Good. now if a miss Barbara Gordon would come forward.

She starts to step forward but the hooded girl beats her to it. "I'm Barbara Gordon"


	7. Chapter 7

**hey, I hope you guys are having an awesome day! BYE!**

**I don't own batman or any DC charters.**

Chapter 7

They hear sirens

Lets go. He runs up and grabs her arm roughly

Wait! Barbara chases after them

They run around back to a black suv without a licenses plate.

Get in the van. NOW! The hooded girl does as she is told.

Oh one more thing . . . you can't see where we are going to take you. He pulls out a elecuting stick

_Shoot_

He turns it all the way up and zaps her. She stays up for about 5 seconds before passing out.

He chuckles

What did you do to her! Barbara asks

I did what need to be done. And he draws a gun and aims at her, as the shot goes off batman drops in front of barbara and protects her from the shot with his bullet resistant cape. And the black suv drives off.

You ok?

Yeah.

Why did you chase after him?

Because he kidnapped a girl.

(break)

BARBARA! Jim gordon runs up to her and hug her. Are you ok?

I'm fine dad. But you have to help her

Who?

The person who did the hold up, he kidnapped a girl.

The commissioner sighs.

What's wrong dad

I asked someone to join the tour with you to protect you and the group,

oh

Do we know who he kidnapped?

She introduced herself to me before the tour. Umm i believe she said her her name was meg whitney

Batman, robin says running up to them. There was a camera right there that filmed the hold up.

Good get the footage from it.

Already did, he pulls is up on his wrist computer, they all started to watch the video.

Barbara sees something

Wait stop the video, can you rewind it 3 seconds and pause.

He does, she sees the girl grab her phone from her pocket.

I am going to see what the other witnesses say. And with that the commissioner leaves.

She reaches into her pocket to feel that her phone is gone

You guys saw that too right?

Batman turns to her,

Did you call me?

No and my phone is gone.

I still have the trace going.

When the van stops. Tell me where she is at.

Did the footage help with anything? Gordon asks

That the person you sent to stop this was kidnapped.

It's the girl in a purple hood.

Girl in a purple hood?

A girl that popped up and is helping people. We don't know who she is.

I have a feeling that her name isn't meg whitney.

( break)

He's late! All he had to do was grab the girl. All well can't get good help those days.

Ah mr joker sir? Why do we want the girl?

She is the commissioner's daughter. We can have GCPD on their knees to get her back safely.

Hey boss. He's back.

He gets out of the van.

Did you grab the girl?

Ya boss but she seems a little young to me boss.

Oh nawsence she's 22

No way

Why do you say that

Cause she ain't no older the 11

What do you mean? They walk around to the back of the van and they hear some rustling.

You knocked her out didn't you?!

I did i promise i did. She must have a high pain tolerance

( switch to Lydia's point of view )

I did i promise i did. She must have a high pain tolerance.

_Shoot, _she reties her bindings.

The doors open

(Normal pov)

Why hello miss- wait you're not barbara gordon. You're the girl from the alleyway

_Shoot shoot shoot shoot._

No duh captain obvious she pulls her arms out of her bindings and takes a swing at joker and hits him in the nose, jumps over him.

Don't just stand there get her! Joker yells

They charge at her.

_Well… let's has have some fun._

One guy comes at her from her right, she does a left hook and then kicks his feet out from under him. Another guy tries to grab her from her back, she stomps on his foot and swings her head back and knocks him down. A guy has charges at her, she runs at him jumps over his head and kicks him in the back. And out of nowhere the joker grabs her and sticks a needle in her neck.

_How did i not see that coming?_

( break )

Did you find her yet? Barbara asked while walking up to the bat-computer

Still working on it.

Master bruce, i believe we have a problem.

Yes alfred.

It's miss Lydia, she's gone.

Bruce swears under his breath.

Whos Lydia? Barbara ask dick

Bruce's new ward

So she is your new sister-

Foster, foster sister. Not even adoptive.

Do you have a picture her?

Yeah. he pulls out his phone. Here.

She looks at it and hides a gasp.

Um how old is she?

7 same age as me. Dick walks over to bruce leaving barbara alone.

It looks like i'm the first one to know who is under that hood. She whispers.

( break )

_Ouch, what truck hit me? Oh yeah ok so use your senses but don't open your eyes. Ok let's do this. She listens _

_Drip drop drip drop._

_Ok it's raining lightly, my best guess is that i'm on the edge of gotham. Next she feels _

_I am sitting in a chair with my arms behind my back, tied with rope by the coarseness of the rope tells me it's a older rope. And i don't have to worry about opening my eyes because i have a blindfold on. Ok last one. She smells_

_Blood. That's all she can smell is blood._

_Shoot this isn't going to end well_

A door opens. She drops her head down to look like she wasn't awake.

Hello, little girl do you honestly think i don't know the possum trick? Huh? She stays quiet. Ok that's your decision. He punches her in the gut. Huh. she doesn't react. he punches her again. Not talkative ay? Ok punches her two more times. Ok then we will talk later. Hahaha! And he leaves. Silens.

_There is no way out of here by myself. I guess i will have to wait for bruce. Who are you kidding he isn't going to find you. _

( break )

Bruce stands up and heads for his bat-suit.

You found her? Dick asks

Yes, suit up. He replies, dick leaves

I'm coming too. Barbara says.

No, your out of practice

Bruce i can handle this, it's my fault she is in the position.

Barbara you haven't been batgirl since you were still patrolling gotham five years ago. You aren't ready.

Bruce do you trust me?

Yes

Then i'm going

Barbara-

I'm. going.

Ok but be careful.

Barbara looks in the direction that dick left in.

Oh one question

He looks at her.

Have you found Lydia yet?

He swears again

Bruce please don't tell me you forgot about her.

The hooded girl is more important.

I'm going to pretend i didn't hear that and get ready to go.

( break )

_He has come in three times since the first one, so that's four times, three punches each so that's 12 really hard punches, estimation two broken ribs and 3 bruised and several cuts. Ive had worst. I can't just keep faking it he is going to know soon. I still can't see, and i have already rub my wrist raw testing the ropes. Bruce, please remember me._

* Bang bang bang RETREAT! *

What on earth?

*she is in there, please don't hurt me*

*click click click*

_someone is coming. _She drops her head

Hey hoodie, you're ok. Someone takes off the blindfold.

your batgirl.

And your the hooded girl. She walks around to untie her

As soon as she is untied she jumps up from her chair, grabs 2 knifes from batgirl's belt, and throws them over batgirl's shoulders and they pins jokers wrist to the wall before he can shoot them. Batgirl's jumps around.

You little b****! He swears

I hate to break it to you but that's not the first time someone has called me that. The hood girl replies.

Nice throw. Batgirl says.

Thanks, is the gordon girl alright?

Yeah she is, come on with me, batman will want to talk to you.

Really? And i know you're behind me batman.

Yes really. He replies.

Fine, can we atleast do it on a roof.

Fine

(break)

So mr. batman what do you want to talk about?

What happened while you were with the joker?

Besides being punched a lot, nothing happened, i acted like i was knocked out.

Smart.

To a extent, yes.

Why did you do it?

What?

Pretended to be someone else.

I wasn't going to let someone else get hurt if i could prevent it.

And if you died in the process

I don't know. "Yippy" maybe

Tell me who you are.

You still haven't figured it out.

…

I have. Batgirl intrups. And you know who i am.

Even deal than.

Yes, yes it is.

The hooded girl smerks. How long do you think it will take for him to figure it out?

At Least another day or two.

huh , for the world's greatest detective he can't see whats right in front of him. Well this was a nice chit chat but i'm going to go, see you around batman, batgirl, robin. And then she ran off the edge of the roof swung on the firescape and jumps to a dumpster and runs down the alley.

Does she always do that?

Yes, batgirl tell me who she is.

No.

No?

Yes no, she is right you don't always see whats right in front of you. And with that batgirl turns to leave.

Then tell, tell me what's right in front of me?!

She turns,

Family.

She leaves batman to his thoughts.

(break)

Lydia's point of view.

_I am climbing back into my room, yes MY room. After these past few days i am really tired. *sigh* i am ready to go to sleep and sleep the day away._

The light to my room turned on.

_Shoot._

(normal pov)

Hey alfred. She says while holding her left ribs and wheezing.

Oh my! Miss Lydia! He walks up to her and guide her to her bed and sits her down.

Stay here i'm going to call a doctor.

Wait! Please don't! They will tell bruce.

He pulls out his phone.

I'm sorry miss Lydia but your health is more important.

Hello leslie, it's alfred, indrys appear to be bruises and broken ribs- he looks at her, he sees the defeated look in her eyes- i will meet you at the front door . . . and master bruce isn't to know of this.

She looks at him

No no it isn't master dick or myself,. . . have you ever heard of the hooded girl?

( break )

Alfred opens the door.

Why are you helping the hooded girl? Dr leslie asks.

Shhh. please not to loud you will activate the voice recognizer. Please follow me, and thank you

Anytime alfred.

(break)

In a guest room somewhere in the manner.

Miss hooded girl, this is dr leslie.

Alfred can you give us the room?

Yes dr leslie

He leaves

Hey do i call you miss hooded or girl?

She chuckles. Hooded is fine and you don't have to do miss part.

Soo how did you get this bang up?

Joker

Oh well let's look at your ribs and then you bruises. Ok sweety

I guess.

She rapped her ribs. And checked her bruises

Ok there. All done sweety

Thank you but i don't have any money.

I wasn't planning on having you pay me.

No you don't understand i can't give you anything.

I know, i wasn't going to ask.

Then what are you going to want?

Nothing

No, nobody does something and then doesn't ask for anything in return.

You have some pretty interesting scars that are older than a few weeks.

…

Almost like you were hit?

She look anywhere but dr leslie.

Were you abused?

That is none of your business

Well if you need to talk to someone-

I'm fine i have been taking care of myself senses i was 5 i don't need your help.

Ok but the offer still stands.

I'm not someone you help to make yourself feel good, I. Am. not. A. charity. Case.

Ok.

*sigh* look i'm sorry, thanks for your help. I'm going to leave now good night dr leslie.

She climbs through the window before dr leslie can stop her

Ok well bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry about the late upload. I have been busy with school. I hope y'all are having an amazing day. BYE!**

**I don't own batman or any DC charters.**

**chapter 8**

She climbs the vines over to her room

_Can i just get some sleep now? Ok i have to take off the hood and glasses and put it under my bed. _She does. _Ok now, bed._

Knock, knock, knock. Hey Lydia? You awake?

_Shoot! Ugh!_

She gets up and opens the door.

Hey dick *yawn* you're still up?

Yeah i know it's late.

It's 4 in the morning. It's early now, not late.

He chuckles.

Yep it is, can i ask you a question?

Yeah come in.

He comes in and sits in the pink chair, she sits on the bed.

Ok shoot.

My guess by the odds that alfred stop asking us to hang around at night that you found out.

That you aren't who you say you are?

Yeah. . . i'm not just dick grayson-

You are also robin and bruce is batman.

How'd you know? enless-

_Shoot, said too much to quickly. _She looks anywhere but at him.

No

What?

your her?

Who?

You know who.

Who?

He sees a piece of purple under her bed

Is that?

She uncrosses her legs and rests her feet on the purple fabric

Please don't tell bruce that i stuff my cloths under my bed

No not that, can i see that?

See what? Dirty cloths under my bed?

Lydia are you the hooded girl?

Hooded what now?

Lydia?

Yes?

I'm going to tell bruce. He gets up and runs down the hall.

Shoot. She chases after him

He runs down the hall but she is on his tail. Then she tackles him to the floor and pins his hands behind his back. And puts her hand over his mouth.

Ok can you promise me two things if i let you go? One we go back to my room peacefully and talk before you tell bruce anything? And two when i take my hand off your mouth that you won't yell for bruce?

He nods

Ok i'm letting go now.

He jumps up and tries to take a swing at her. she catches his fist he attempts to kick her legs she move her leg out of the way, while still holding his fist she cross his arms over his chest kicks his legs out from under him and catches him before he hit the ground.

You lied. And next time, don't pick a fight with a circus freak slash streat rat if you want to win.

When did you learn to fight? Last time checked you were a pro gymnast. But not a pro fighter.

Hence the streat rat part. Now are you going to come with me or am i going to have to drag you with me?

He chuckles. Whatcha think?

I'm dragging you with me.

Woah hey! Dick says as she starts dragging him with her.

(break)

She walks in to her room, lays him on the floor and shuts the door.

ok , just hear me out.

If you knew who we were, than why didn't you tell us? Why the mind games?

The mind games were because i was bored. i-

Bored? So you do stupid things because you were bored?

No, i did-

Is this some sorta sick game to you?! News flash this isn't a game this is real life! I can't-

I wanted to see if Bruce would notice me! *sigh*

What? He says quietly.

I wanted to see if he would notice me. She says just above a whisper.

What? Why? He notice you-

No Dick, he doesn't. He notices the hooded girl. He doesn't notice Lydia Jones, he doesn't notice me. And he only notices her because she annoyed him.

Lydia i'm so-

Please, i don't do well with sympathy. I never have.

I won't tell him.

Thank-

If." he point at the roof. "If you let me train you.

What? She chuckles

I'm going to train you. That way if you get bored again, you can to do it right.

Ha, I bested you.

You... you caught me off guard.

Um hum

Ok training this morning 6 am, Bruce would be at work by than.

Um sure yeah, see you in an hour and a half.

Goodnight

Goodnight dick.

(break)

On the back garden by the woods there was a target and some knives. Dick stode waiting. It was 5:49.

Hey dick-

He turns quickly

Yeah, you have the stealth you need to be a bat, but do you have the training? He says

We are going to find out. She replies

Ok first we are going to see you're knives skills. Take a knife and throw it at the target.

She pickups three one by one she throws them at the target. All three hit the bulls eye forming a small triangle.

good , really good. but it could use some work. Let's move onto hand to hand combat.

What did i do wrong, i know i did something.

Hold a looser grip the knife will go faster, but because of the looser grip it will be a slight bit harder to get the knife to go where you want it to.

I didn't think about that. Sorry dick.

Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness.

Got it.

Now for hand to hand combat. Try to take me down, i'm going to defend myself. Ready? They both a fighting stance.

Ready.

She tries a right hook he catches it and pushes her to the ground. She tries another right hook he catches it again. She tries a right hook but fakes it and does a left hook successfully catching him off guard and tries to kick his feet out from under him, he sees it coming and kicks her feet out from under her first, he rolls her over and pins her arms behind her back.

Nice on trying to catch me off guard, next time be quicker

They go around a few more times before they call it so the can get ready for school.

That was better than i thought it would be.

She punches him lightly in the arm.

Hey i just kidding. Now i have a question for you?

Ok shoot.

Do you want to be apart of this business?

She thinks about it for a minutes. "Yes."

Why?

I want to prevent what happened to me from happening to anyone else

Ok than, we need to talk about your ID.

Ok what about it

You will spend most of your time as you vigilante person so you need to make your id not like the vigilante you.

So Lydia Jones and my vigilante person have to be oppestits.

Yes.

I can do that.

What's your plan?

Lydia Jones is about to become a girly girl.

(break)

Lydia's pov.

_Being a girly girl can't be that hard. Right?_

She opens her closet.

_Ok i have a school skirt i can wear instead of pants. That should make me look like a girl. And i have a hour and 20 minutes to straighten my hair and do my makeup. That is a girly thing to do. Right? Oh and my glasses came in, (blue half rimmed and the compliment her face) i can wear those and wear contacts when i have to wear something to cover my eyes._

(break)

She is wearing a pleated, blue and green, skirt a white dress undershirt and a blue Blazer, with a gotham academy logo on her left side. As for shoes she is wearing black 2 inch heels. She has her hair pulled back into a half up with a few hairs to framer her face with her half rimmed blue glasses and light makeup style.

_Alright i think i look like a girl. Let's get down to breakfast._

(break)

Downstairs.

She walks into the kitchen.

Good Morning guys.

Dick looks up morning Lyd-. His mouth drops

What? She asks

He just stairs.

What i believe master dick is trying to say is that you look nice. Alfred said.

Why thank you. I think i can pass as a girly girl. She replies.

Appsolutely miss Lydia.

Lydia can i have a word with you? Dick asks.

Um sure.

(in a different room)

If you want to do this, you don't act like the hooded girl when you are supposed to be your id.

Yeah, didn't i tell you? Alfred found out on like day one.

So he knows?

Yep. now can i have some breakfast before we have to head out for school?

Yeah

(break)

After school.

Lydia was looking down the whole trip back to the manor. And as soon was they got back to the manor, she ran up to her room. What she didn't know was that bruce got off early today and saw her run, so he decided to check on her.

*knock knock* Lydia can i come in? As he opens the door

No bruce don't come in- she says but she isn't quick comes in and sees a nasty bruise on her right eye.

Lydia what happened? He says as he approaches her

She backs away "Nothing, we had a art make up today, and today was shading."

That looks offly real. He goes to her desk and grabs a makeup wipe. "Here wipe it off"

Why?

Because i am your current legal garden and i don't want to see you look like that.

She takes the wipe and quickly wipes the eye that isn't bruised so that the eye liner would come off and then taps the bruised eye and hands the wipe back to bruce,.

See makeup.

What i saw was that you wiped the eyeliner off you're left eye than pretended to wipe you right eye.

You know, my other foster parents wouldn't of noticed that. She sits on her bed.

So i am going to ask this again, what happened?

Nothing i can't handle.

It doesn't look like it. I can't help you if you don't talk to me.

Listen, i know that you have only fostered me for publicity, and that doesn't offend me. i can play the role of the loved foster daughter in front of the cameras, so you don't have to pretend to actually like me if you will foster me for just 11 years. Deal?

He looks taken back, "excuse me? I am afraid i don't understand, you think i only fostered you for the publicity?"

It doesn't bug me, so don't worry about it.

Hold up, let's back this bus up for a minute. Lydia do you know what self respect is?

Yeah.

Because it doesn't sound like it.

How would you know that? You don't even know me.

I know you.

No bruce you don't. What is my favorite color?

He stares at her.

My favorite dessert? How about what i did in the circus?

I-i don't know

It's fine i am not a very noticeable girl. So i am used to it. And as for the bruise, i just need to learn to control my mouth, ok

No Lydia that isn't ok. Who punched you?

Nothing i can handle it!

Lydia Jones. this isn't ok!

He puts his hands on her shoulders. But he see that doing so was a mistake, as she flinches and looks like she is bracing herself for a punch. And all of the anger he felt doubled, but he knew he needed to watch his temper to not scare her off.

Lydia, are you alright?

Master bruce! Someone is here to talk to you.

Coming. We will finish this conversation later, ok?

Just go.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy my story. and have a amazing**

**day.**

Alfred who is at the door?

Mr clark sir.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. What does he want now?

He wants to meet miss Lydia.

*sigh* did you let him in?

Yes he is in you study.

Thank you alfred.

(break)

Bruce! Why didn't you tell me, you fostered a little girl?! I LOVE kids. Clark kent asks his best friend.

Because clark, i knew you would act like this. And she didn't have a normal childhood.

Nah, kids love me.

*knock knock knock*

Come in.

Um hey bruce, you left your phone in my room.

Thank you, Lydia-

Why you must be Lydia. Clark says as he quickly stuck his hand out. But the way he did it was really quick and startled Lydia. She overreacted and thought he was coming at her, so she grabbed his hand and flipped him on to the floor with a loud thump.

_Shoot._

She runs out of the room, up to her room grabs flowers, her hoodie and sunglasses. She climbs out of the window and onto the yard. And she books it to the end of the driveway.

Back in the manor.

What just happen?

Dick comes running into the room.

I heard a thump, is everything alright? He said.

Dick, did you know Lydia could fight? Bruce asked.

What happened-

Dick, is she the hooded girl?

Dick stayed quiet.

Dick?

yes , but bruce-

Bruce runs around dick and out the door. He heads to the grandfather clock, and sets the time to 10:45. The exact time that his parents died. The clock opened to reveal a secret entrances to the so called bat-cave. he runs down the stairs at two a time. Not once in his live does he ever feel so nerves for the girl- no not girl, her name is Lydia- never has he felt more nerves for Lydia. He stops in his steps… Lydia…

_Flashback _

hey bruce, can you help me with this? She asked.

No Lydia i have to find the hooded girl.

Who?

My advisers i mean my adviser. And with that he leaves.

Another day.

Hey bruce, my teacher wants to talk to you.

Not now Lydia. I have to find my umm adviser. And he walks away.

a different day.

Hey bruce-

Not now i am-

Looking for your adviser. And she walks away.

_End of flashback_

Lydia…. I didn't even give her that time of day. No wonder she didn't talk to me. I wouldn't talk to her. I..i have to find her.

Hours later.

Master bruce, i know you want to find her. But you might want to call it a night-

No, i'm sorry. I wasn't there for her, i have to be there for her now.

What bruce nor did alfred know is that a certain hooded girl was in the shadows on the same roof as batman. and even though she didn't know who he was talking to, she had had heard what batman had to say. And in hopes of batman not seeing her, she left the roof before he could find her.

2 hours later.

Master bruce please, it's 4 in the morning. Come back to the manor and get some rest.

I can't alfred, she is only 7. I can't leave her on the streets-

Why not? A voice from across the roof. Batman turns towards the voice.

Excuse me? He replies.

The figer walks out into the light to show that it is her.

Why not? It would be easier for the both of us. I mean you have no clue on how to raise a kid. I mean you are doing a great job with robin, but i...i am a we are different than boys. And it would be easier for me to be on the streets than trying to be this perfect-according to the press daughter. So it would be easier for the both of us. And she turned to leave.

It wouldn't, and i can learn.

I fight, i like fighting.

Than let me teach you, let me train you. To be stronger, better. You could fight with me and robin, and defend gotham. Save people.

And why me? It seems that it didn't matter until you found out who i am. And yes i know you know. And di- robin was person the one who told you.

You notice stuff quickly. That will help make you a great detective-

Oh that sounds like fun, staring at clues all day. Yeah not my cup of tea.

Than be defence, be robin's partner, his back up. Cover him. Make sure that he gets out alive. Than you are fighting for a reason.

Is that really going to be a good enough reason for you?

It will be. I want you to be apart of dicks family, and you're all he has from his old circus life. And i promise that i will never hurt you.

She looks at him, ok. I'll give it a shot.

(break)

* * *

But things didn't stay that way, it has been 8 years since that night. I am now 15. I decided to keep the name hooded girl. I haven't seen bruce since i was ten. A lot happened, a lot was said. A lot i wish i didn't say, and a lot i wish i did. When i was nine, bruce fostered another kid. Jason todd is his name. He is a year younger than dick and i. He lived on the streets. Bruce found him trying to jack the tires off the bat-mobile (been trying to get bruce to change name for years with no advil) he successfully got three of the four tires off. Which is surprising with all of the security just on the tires themselves. Bruce brought him back to the bat-cave…

* * *

(Break)

The batmobile comes roaring to to the bat-cave.

Ok, i have never once seen him late. Lydia says.

Dick just shrugged.

Batman hops out of the batmobile. "Masks on" they both put on their masks. And Lydia pulls up her hood.

jason, come out now. A kid not older than 8 slowly got out of the batmobile.

Umm batman, who is this? Lydia, now hooded girl. askes.

Jason todd. Caught him stealing the tires off the batmobile.

Soo you brought him here, why? Robin said.

Robin, with me. hoodie watch the kid-

I'm not a kid- jason starts.

You're kidding. Batman.

I don't "kid". He walks away with robin in tow.

Ok, listen i come for the streets. My dad is a dirtbag that beat up me and ditched my mom and me. My mom died because the insurance wouldn't approve the medacien she needed. I don't need some help from a privileged-

Feelings is mutual. She says as she walks back to the bat-computer. "And i'm not privileged"

You are definitely privileged. You're the daughter of batman-

He's not my father.

Wait your parents have a louded you to run with batman a robin!

No.

You're parents-

"My parents were murdered when i was five, i wasn't able to save them. Cps sent me to another family who constantly beat me and reminded me that i wasn't worth anything. Even chuck me through a window because a gave money i earned to a kid who live on the streets. When they found out the police knew, they stabbed me in a attempt to kill me. And they committed suicide. " she turned to him. " i. Am. not. Privileged." she turns back to her work.

He looks at her…. "Ok you win the worst childhood award".

She smirks. "your isn't to bad either."

Were you ever on the streets?

Yes and no. i never lived on the street. But i used to run the streets when i could. Ran into a gang or two or thirty-eight.

So you got in to a few fights.

Just a few. Giving you the heads up because you aren't acting like a jerk. Batman will most likely offer to train you to fight with us.

Wait, i almost jack his tires and now he want me to fight with him?

I wouldn't hold my breath if i were you.

But you just said-

I know what i just said. But you never know when it come to batman.

He chuckles. "Got it" but would we get along?"

Weapons or clues?

Weapons. Why?

She turns to him. "We will get along just fine"

(break)

* * *

And we did. Dick was wary of him, but they become great friends. They over time they like to pull pranks, their main target…. Me. but that was cool, cus i would get them back. Eventually alfred band silly string, water balloons, and shaving cream from the pranks. And anyone caught using them for a prank was grounded from patrol.

Those were the good times, dick change his persona to nightwing and jason took up the persona robin. so to speak. Things didn't stay all fun and games. A mission went wrong. Batman didn't have the proper information. He did know that it was an ambush. So neither did jason and i when we went in. we fought them off for a while, what we also didn't know is that the joker would be there. Last thing i remember from that fight is the joker ejecting jason with something before i blacked out. Batman band me from helping to find him. And batman didn't get there in time. Jason "died". I failed him. Batman never let me forget…

* * *

(break)

Alfred comes down into the batcave.

Hey alfred.

Oh hello miss Lydia. I didn't think you would be down here.

Bruce is trying to keep me off of patrol for the last two months. So i am going to be ready to go before he is.

Maybe master bruce is just trying to protect you. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to- he pauses.

She turns towards him.

To master jason, to happen to you, miss Lydia.

No that's not why i won't let her go on patrol. Bruce says as he walks into the batcave.

But why bruce. I am the only one with field experience to assist you in the field. Lydia reasons.

Alfred. Go finish dinner.

Alfred doesn't say anything. Just turns around and walks to dinner. But first walks he walks past Lydia and whispers "he has been drinking, he isn't sober-"

He's drunk. And hasn't been sober since the …. Accident. Lydia whispers back. Alfred nods and walks away.

She sighs. So why won't you let me go on patrol?

I can't trust you.

You've got to be kidding-

You failed him, you will fail me. You made him leave.

I was not the reason wing left- she starts angrily.

He puts a finger on her shoulder and shove slightly. "I had control of everything before you came along. " *shoves her again* life was great before you came *shoves her*

Bruce, you're drunk you're not thinking straight- she tries.

Don't you dare tell me how i'm thinking. You know nothing. (he gets leans down to her face) you don't know what i lost. So. get. Lost.

That was it. Lydia had enough.

Know what bruce. You're right i don't know what is like to lose a foster son. But i do know what it is like to lose a brother. and what you haven't realised is that i'm still here. Jason is gone. And dick left, but i'm still here. Please stop acting like i'm not!- what she didn't know was that bruce is on a short fuse.

He runs at her before she realises. Grabs her by the throat and shoves her against the wall. And lifts her three feet off the ground.

You do not talk to me like that again, am i clear?

She doesn't respond so he pulls her back and slams her against the wall again.

Am i clear?

She nods. He flips her on to the devices table.

She gets up and runs out of the bat-cave. As soon as she gets to her room, she quickly changes in to some jeans, a t-shirt, and she grabs a dark red hoodie. She leave her phone and anything that can track her on her bed. She scribbles on a note "i'm sorry alfred" and leaves it on her bed. She flips up her hood and climbs out of the window. She had a plan, since the first time she stayed there. If anything went south she would head for darkcoda city. Gotham city has two sister cities, Bludhaven city, and Darkcoda city. All three cities are the bats domain. And everybody in the justice league knew it.

Batman usually doesn't go through Darkcoda a lot do to the fact that he thought it's a lost city, beyond saving. Lydia thought otherwise. She would go through that city when she need to clear her head. She like darkcoda. More then she liked gotham. So that's where she was heading. and she left.

(break)

* * *

And i didn't come back for 5 years. I only came back because i had to. It turned out that while i was gone bruce adopted five more kids,... and then went on a mission that got him killed. But that's not why i came back…

(break)


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys. thanks for coming to read my story. sorry its late. been busy. ill try to get them up on time and not a day late. well I hope you guys enjoy and sorry its a little short. have an awesome day... or night... depends on when you read it... anyways. BYE!**

Chapter 10

You're positive it's her? Lydia hears a voice whispers behind her.

According to facial reconstruction, it is her 5 years older. Another voice whispers.

_I'm being followed,_ She takes off running.

Hey wait we just want to talk! The older one yells.

She continues running. She takes a sharp turn down an alleyway where there is a fence she climbs the fence and stands ontop of it. She walks across it onto a roof and looks back at them. They are boys one no older than 13 and the other no older the 7.

Who are you? She says to them.

We aren't here to fight. We need your help. The older one says.

I'm sure you don't need my help judging by your attire. The older one is dressed in an upgraded version of jason's robin uniform with two utility belts across his chest.. The younger was dressed in all black with a hood that also covers his mouth. it has a gray utility belt and a katana strapped to his back. Lydia turns to leave.

We need the Hooded girl's help. The younger says

She turns. Excuse me? sorry but you got the wrong girl.

Batman would want you to help us. The older one reasons.

That's a good reason not to help you.

Lives are at stake. We need you're help.

You know so much more about me then i know about you. So i tell you what. You get nightwing and- _crap what would he go by?_\- red hood. And you get them to agree to help, then i'll help you. that's the only deal. Take it or leave it. And on that note she left.

This is ridiculous, drake. We just came from nightwing and red hood and they both told us the same thing. I think we should just go and save the league ourselfs.

I disagree, if we just head in ourselves then who will protect terry, cass, and steph when we inevitably fail? We need people with more experience. And before you say anything. Hooded girl has a little more experience then us.

She does not have the acapitly to be better fighter then me i watched her fighting training videos.

Yeah, so have i. Wait till you spar with her. And besides i have a plan.

(break)

So how are we going to get all three of them to meet drake?

We are going to tell them that one of the other is hurt, and that they need their help, damian.

And you think this is going to work?

Got any better ideas?

No.

Ok then. So this is how we are going to do it…

(break)

Nightwing. Red hood. A girl in a dark red hood says.

Red hood turns around. Hooded girl? How are you doing Lydia?

I'm good but next time Jason, you aren't actually dead let me know.

Ok. will do. He replies.

How are you dick? She asks.

I'm good. It great to see both of you. Dick says.

Soo, have you guys been visited by anyone lately? Jason asks.

You guys too? Dick asks.

That's why i'm here, was wondering what you guys are going to do about them? She said.

I told them if they got you two to help them, then i would. Dick says.

Ok i said the same. Jason agrees.

So did i. You know that they are going to try and get all three of us to meet. And then agree to help them. Lydia says.

Well i say that if they can get us to meet without us helping them, then i'll help them out. Jason says.

Ok, i'm down for that. Lydia agrees.

Me to. So that's the plan then. Dick says. Lydia and jason nod. So it's set then. See you guys if they can do it. And they separate.

(break)

You got the plan?

Yes drake, a baby could even do this plan.

That's why i'm sending you.

I am not a baby drake! I'm a-

Warrior, you're a warrior. I got the message. Now can we get started before we start an argument.

We? I never start a fight. Drake, i just end them.

Whatever. Now can we get started?

Yes we can prossed. Damian walks away. And tim just rolled his eyes.

(break)

Nightwing! Damian runs up to him. You've got to come quick! It's Hooded girl! The joker gots her! You have to save her!

Really? Where? Can you take me to her?

That's what i'm her for. Damian lead the way. And nightwing followed all while knowing what was happening.

(break)

Red hood! Tim yells.

What is it pipsqueak?

It's nightwing and Hooded girl. The joker kidnapped them and they need your help.

Where?

Follow me.

(break)

Damian and tim, lead them to where they found Lydia last time. Hoping she would be on that roof again. They lucked out and found her sitting on the fence.

I thought you said that the joker had both of them. Red hood states with a visible smirk on his face.

we need all three of your imbeciles help. We got all of you to meet. That has to stand for something in you immature minds.

Oooh insults, such a good way to get our help. nightwing states.

Damian, all three of them are smirking. They know that we would get them to meet. Tim explains.

Lydia jumps off the fence. "He's right, you know.

Tsk.

How did you know that? Tim questions.

You two wasn't the only one's batman trained. Red hood explains. "Now what do you two need are help for?

To save the league-

I'm out. Lydia throws her hands up and turns around to leave.

-they messed up and then and the young justice team got involved and captured too.

She continues walking.

I looked into you're file. You were one of them and you are just going to turn you back on them?

The league screwed all three of are life's. We were never part of them. Red hood counters.

Tsk, i told you they were scared-

Ignore him. Help us save them. .. and we will even provided cover so you guys can duck out before they try and get you guys to come in for questioning. Lydia turns back to them and stands next to red hood. With her arms crossed.

They look at each other. And nightwing comes forward. " we take lead. We say what happens where and when. Deal?"

The two look at eachother. "Deal"

(break)

Back at the bat-cave.

So the league went into the mission without all the information. Tim walks to the bat-computer.

like they always do. Jason replies. The three of them walked to the computer.

So what was the information they didn't know? Lydia asks.

It was a hostage situation. so when they went in they end up trading themselves to save the hostages. The young justice team also didn't have the proper information so when they went in to save them-

They got pulled into the same situation. Dick finishes.

Yes.-

They hear footsteps. Dick, Lydia, and Jason reach for weapons.

Tim, damian? You down here?

Hey steph. What are you doing up this late?

They back down.

Terry keeps crying. Tim who are they?

"Steph, these guys are bruce's other wards." steph walks slowly to Lydia, she lowers herself onto the balls of her feet. And sticks out her hand to shake.

Hi, i'm Lydia.

That's not cool.

Ok, can you emphasize on that one" she smirks.

Cool people nowadays don't shake hands. They fist bump like this." steph sticks her fist out. And Lydia fist bumps steph.

Your right that's much cooler. Well these are my so uncool brothers."hey!'' they yell. Dick on the right and jason on the left.

Hi, "she waves. I'm stephanie. And they are my so uncool brother tim and damian.

They are uncool too? Lydia questions

Yeah. she replies

Man it's hard to find cool brothers these days. Steph laughs

Steph, Dick Lydia and Jason are here to help Tim and I. Damian states. which Tim's computer algatrimtne- thing will tell us where they are.

Yes, but we won't have that information till later.

So does that mean you guys will be staying the night? Steph asks.

No, i think we'll-

Of course miss stephanie. They will. Alfred says as he walks down stairs.

Hey alfred. All three of them say. Nervously.

In Fact they will be staying here until they are done with business here. Right? Master dick, master jason and miss lydia.

We might not need to. To Do the task at hand shouldn't take long. Jason says.

Oh i know master jason that your not implying that you are going to keep master tim and master damian up all night. It's friday night they don't have school tomorrow. You have all day then. So all three of you will be staying. Am i correct?

If you guys don't mind. Dick replies.

I do-

Master damian.

-not mind. Damian said.

Good. then it settled then. I'll go get you're rooms ready. And miss stephanie is going to bed now.

But alfred.

No buts miss stephanie. Come on now. Time for bed. For all of you. Alfred and stephanie head up stairs.

Do you guys know how to get past alfred? Tim asks

If you know how to get past him, please let us know. Jason replies

Anything you know about this topic. Damian questions

Yeah." Lydia says " never not do what he asks." she grabs her jacket. " Now come on before we all get into trouble."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. again sorry for the late upload... again. anyways I hope you guys are having an amazing weekend. and that you week will be awesome too. Bye!**

**I do not own batman, or any DC charters**

Chapter 11

5:37am

Lets see if i can remember where the kitchen is. Lydia says as she walks slowly down the stairs.

Ok take a left here. Annnnd here is the dining room so the kitchen should be right here. And there it is-.

Miss Lydia? What are you doing up? Alfred says as he walks into the kitchen.

I was getting a glass of water. Alfred? What are you doing up? She asks.

I wanted to make sure you and the other two masters didn't sneak out.

You know us so well. She smirks.

Speaking of which. You wouldn't help people you don't know that well. So humor me, why are you helping them?

We just are. She says as she reaches for a glass from the shelf.

He raises an eyebrow.

She puts the glass on the counter and stairs at it.

Miss Lydia?

They may not like us but they are family.

I don't believe that they don't like you as you say.

Really? She says sarcastically.

He just stares at her.

*sigh* ok, i'm going once, i'm going say this quickly.

Alfred nods.

By the way tim is standing arms crossed, wide stance and the batman "glare". He is trying to be intemateing, and by the way he acts in front of you tells me that he is trying to intimate us. I am not positive that damian notices this, but around us tim is always in front of him. He then went rigid when i kneeled in front of stephanie.

And for damian. He isn't very trusting of us. He is also very arrogant. Believing that we are not needed is displayed by leaning against a wall and jumping in on us in a conversation any chance he gets and making a noise to show his displeasure for what we have to say. He as much as he tried to hide he always have a grip in a knife when one of us approach tim. He also went rigid when i approached stephanie.

Now stephanie played innocent. But she was hesitant with me and was playing the "happy girl" role to the T. but i had the impression that she would kick my tail if i did anything wrong. Now did i miss something?

No, miss Lydia. You are not wrong.

It's something that bruce taught me. Anyways. I don't know about the boys, but after this mission i am out.

Miss Lydia, you don't have to leave.

I know, but me helping on this mission is going to shake things up enough, i'm not going to add moving in on top of that.

your putting them first.

It's the responsible thing to do…. It's what bruce would do.

I suppose you're right, but i guess i just miss having you around miss Lydia.

I miss you too alfred, anyways i'm gonna call it a night.

I will too. Goodnight miss Lydia.

Goodnight alfred.

(break)

Tim, damian why did you call us for a meeting this early on a saturday? Stephanie said as she was carrying terry into the dining room.

Because we need to talk to you guys about the um visitors we have. Damian replies.

Ok and where is tim?

Getting cass.

Oh, ok.

Early. Cassidy says as she walks in with tim.

Ok, i'm going to be blunt. We have bruce's other wards, Lydia, dick, and jason. Here to help us on a mission. We just didn't want you to be blindsided.

Why they here? Cassidy asks.

They are here to help damian and i. Tim says. Alfred walks in with breakfast.

Ok. where they are?

I think they are still asleep. Tim says

No master tim. If i could. Alfred asks

Corse. He replies.

They asked if they could have access to the training room to make sure that they wouldn't be a hindrance for what you need them to do.

So they are in the training room in the bat-cave? Damian questions.

Yes sir.

How long ago was that, alfred?

They went down at 0600 hours sir.

It 0900 hours now, so they have been down there for 3 hours training?

Well master damian. As much as you don't want to hear this, they are batman's first, second, and third ward. They got the blunt part of his training.

So?

Sir, It was a five am wake up call for them. So 0600 hours is sleeping in for them.

Tsk.

Master damian can you take care of master terry, miss steph can you help miss cass. And get them ready for the day.

I'm going to see if they need help training. Tim says as he walks to the bat-cave.

*ring ring ring*

And i'll get the phone.

*phone conversation*

Wayne residents. Alfred Pennyworth speaking. How may i be of service?

Ah Mr. Pennyworth, i wanted to talk to you. My name in brian rothald. From the butler assignment quarters.

Ah yes, you asinded me to the waynes years ago.

That is the reason for this call. Do to the recent passing of Bruce Wayne you are going to be reasind.

I beg your pardon?

You will be reasind.

Why? If i may ask.

With mr. Wayne no longer being there. There is no one to pay for your services. There for we are losing money by you still working there without being payed.

But sir.

I hate to do this Mr. Pennyworth. You obviously enjoy you're job there. But it is out of my power. You are to be on a plane back to england by tonight. You will be reasoned as soon as possible. I am sorry for your inconvenience. Goodbye Mr. Pennyworth.

Ah goodbye. (hang up phone) oh dear.

(break)

Down in the bat-cave. Tim walks down the stairs to see Lydia was sparring against Dick and Jason.

Jason charges at her from her right. Dick from her left. She waits in till they get close enough and once they do she kicks jason in the chest, jason stumbles uses the momentiem from kicking jason to do a tornado kick to dick. Jason tries to get Lydia from behind. she steps on his toe and flips him on to dick.

I do believe you lost. She says as they get up.

We lost this round. But next time the results will be different. Jason says a little out of breath.

"Morning Tim". she says with her back towards him.

Nice moves there Lydia. He replies.

Thanks.

Any chance that the computer has told us where the league is yet. Dick asks.

That's one of the things i came to check on. Tim turns and walks to the computer.

One of the things? You came to check on us? Jason asks.

The computer has pinpointed the league. They are in….. Darkcoda? Tim says. They look at each other. "Somewhere on fourth and third."

Jones, I believe this is your department. Damian says as he comes down the stairs.

She just stares at him.

If you don't mind. He says through his teeth.

She smirks. " fourth and third is the warehouse distrike, but it has been vacant for about 18 years. It is run down and by the river that runs through darkcoda and gotham."

Is there anything else you can give me, more information i can make a map. Tim says

Let me here the video that you got about them kidnapped, that you are hiding from us. She replies

How did you know? He asks as he pulls up the video.

I just do. She replies.

Here is the video. I didn't show it to you because it is just noise, no one is talking. He says

That's what i'm looking for. Play it.

Okay. he says unsure.

*a boat. And a train. And traffic.*

Got it. wearhouse. Number 33458.

That's specific, why do you think it's that one?

I'm going to give you markers. You pinpoint the locations.

Ok.

There was a speed boat. There is a dock about 0.5 miles from there. A train track runs along there but it only come close to one of the warehouses, there is highway about 0.5 of miles away. Trianleat that and what do you get?

Warehouse 33458.

You said you lead. So what's the plan? Damian asks.

Dick smirks.

(break)

Hohohoo. Isn't this exciting. The justice league and the league wannabe all in one place. To bad batys bats aren't here too. Ohhh that would be the icing on the cake.

Did anyone know the joker was behind it? Dick, now nightwing. says into his com.

No. tim says

"Ok everyone remember the plan?" a seas of yes. "Move out".

Tim (now red robin) and Damian (now robin) drop from the rafters.

Hohohoo just in time. Goons get them!

They charge at them. Robin you go left i go right. And they switched directions. Robin jumps over one swings his leg under and knocks him down. And punches the other one and flips the third one over his shoulder. Red robin punches one does a flying kick to the other and sleepers hold the third.

Really just 6 that's all you got? Damian asks.

Then ropes lasso the both of them and the ropes strap them to the ground.

Yes only 6 goons but you can't out smart me, hohohoo. Now you are just in time to see the leagues deaths. Finely the villains will rule the world.

No, we outsmarted you. Red robin replies.

Oh really how is that?

We brought back up.

then something swings and hits joker off his feet... Or someone.

Ouch what the…. Nightwing you're back. "Joker gets up. "Then i get to kill you too" he draw a gun.

A knife comes out of the shadows and knocks the gun out of his hands.

Grrr. y'all can't stay dead can't ya." Hooded girl walks out of the shadows.

Literally. Just you wait. She says.

He charges at her with a knife. she grabs his wrist with the knife. And bangs it in the wall to get him to let go of the knife and kick him in the gut. And he stumbles backwards.

Grrr. i got hostages. So watch what you do.

No i think we are good. Nightwing says.

What?

You thought that you killed someone, but you failed.

Oh ya, who?

The 2nd robin. A voice says somewhere in the warehouse.

Who said that? Joker asks

Me." red hood says as he jumps from the rafters. Swift kick his gut, Hooded hits his back. Nightwing knocks his feet from under him. Hooded drags him into the corner and ties him up.

Man, missed all the fun. Red hood says

Well you were late. As always. Robin says

Man you die once and you're labeled late for ever. Red hood says says." and i blame it on the hostages".

Were they hard to get out.? Hooded asks.

Once they realized i was there to help, no. he replies.

Who are you?! Superman yells


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys. happy Monday. I hope your week is going well. and that it continues to go well. Bye!**

**I don't own Batman, or any DC charter.**

Chapter 12.

Told you they won't remember who we are. Hood says

They won't believe us nether. Hooded says.

Just let the martian girl scan you're minds. Robin says

There is no way they'll be down with that.- hood starts

I am. Miss martian says.

They look at each other.

If it will make it so we aren't being hunted, then i'm down. Hooded says. Nightwing and red hood nod.

Miss martian eyes glow. Flashbacks begin.

*Nightwing*

So you martian manhunter's niece? He asks.

Yes.

And you're from mars? Like your uncle?

Yes. you're plant is so much nicer though. I like it here.

Good.

What was that move you did earlier?

The backflip off the wall?

Yes, altho i don't think i'll ever be able to do that.

Sure you can. Come on i'll help you.

You'll do that?

Yeah. we are teammates aren't we.

Yeah, we are!

*Hooded girls.*

KF! You are a idiot. Nightwing says as and he and kid flash walk into the kitchen, where meaghan is baking.

Why? What did he do? Miss martian asks.

He took my com, called my new partner pretending to have kidnaped me. And now my com is dead so i can't tell her it's a prank. He replies.

Wait you can't tell her it's a prank? KF asks.

Nope.

She is a bat?

Yep

She can't get into here, right?

She was trained by batman.

I'm dead." kf starts running around panicked.

_computer* unidentified intruder. _Hooded coming running out. Kf runs into her and knocks her to the bookcase.

Ouch what i hit? He ask

Not what, who? Miss martian asks as the Hooded girl gets up.

This is a false alarm, isn't it. She asks more like a statement and not a question.

Yes. i am terribly sorry for my team mate, oh you're a bat right.

Yes." she says unsure.

Oh then you will find this funny. You really scared him. Miss martian says.

Really miss M! Kf yell

She chuckle. "I like you, you have a sense of humor.

I like you too. She says with a smile.

*Red hood*

Register Hooded girl B08, register nightwing B01, registering robin B010

Hey guys, who is this? Miss martian asks.

This is our brother, the new robin. Nightwing says.

It nice to meet you miss- robin asks

Miss martian. My name is miss martian. Nice manners. Would you like a cookie? She asks.

Yeah!... I mean… if you have any available? He says.

She chuckles "I do. Come on''

End of flashbacks.

You're alive! She yells as she puts her hands on the computerized caged walls. I can't believe you're alive!

Red robin, can you hack in to the cages? Hooded asks.

Easly. He says. He walks to the cages, and hooks his wrist computer. And starts the algorithm.

What happened to you? Aqualad asks

things" is the only answer nightwing gives.

I would back away from the electricity wall as it deactivates if i were you." red robin says

What?" superman questions.

"Step back." Hood says. They do. Hood nods to red. Red robin deactivate the wall.

"You are as good as free" red robin says.

The league walk towards the three. robin stands in between them.

Robin, out of the way. We need to talk to them." superman says.

Yes, i can see that. But you can't." he replies.

And why not? Superman asks.

Red and I have a deal with them. They help us and we give them enough time to get out before you can question them." robin replies.

Did any of you notice that while you were talking to robin, that they all just walk out? Red robin asked.

Flash, run a mile perimeter. Superman orders.

You won't find them." red says

What makes you think that?" black carney asks.

They are bats. They know how to disappear." red and robin disappear.

Flash runs back in "He's right." Flash says.

Dang it.

(break- back at the cave.)

It was nice working with you guys again, but i'm gonna head out." Lydia says.

I'm not far behind you." Dick says.

Same." jason agrees.

Masters dick, jason and miss Lydia. Can i talk to you before the other young masters get back?" Alfred asks.

Sure alfred." Jason says. "Is everything ok?"

I'm afraid not, and i hate to ask this...

Alfred, what's going on?" Dick asks.

The service i work for has informed me, that because master bruce in no longer with us. I am not being paid for my services.

I don't like where this is going." Jason says.

They are re-assigning me. But until then i am to head back to england." Alfred finishes.

When?" Lydia asks

Tonight. I am to fly back tonight.

You want us to stay with the other bats. And take care of them?

Yes master dick. But i will understand if three you have form a life outside of being you're identities.

Can we think about it first?" Lydia asks. "I mean if we don't know by the time you leave, we will stay until we do. And if we do decide to leave we will tell let them know and make sure that they are fine first."

I appreciate it." Alfred says.

Anytime." Jason says. "You help us so much over the years."

I wish that i did more.

No alfred, you did more than you will ever know." Dick says.

Now you got to get ready for your flight. And we have reports to fill out from helping them. We will see you later." Lydia says.

*sigh* "as most time, you're right miss Lydia." Alfred heads up stairs to the manor.

That really stinks." Jason says.

It does." Dick says.

yes...but... let's just start the reports." Lydia suggested.

Yes because my older sister that loves me so much, is going to do it for me. Right?" Jason asks.

In you're dreams."

It was worth a shot."

(break)

The R cycles come roaring into the bat-cave.

Tim takes off his helmet. " hey, thanks for the help." he pushes the cycle into the vehicle bay.

"Not a problem." Lydia says as she finishes her report.

"What are you doing." damian asks.

Filing my report for the mission you had us help on. She replies.

Tsk." she just shrugs

Jason comes back down the cave stairs. "You guys are back. How mad was sups when you didn't let them talk to us?

Who said that superman wanted to talk to you. Damian counters.

You've met sups right?'' you can hear tim's laughter from the vehicle bay.

You got something to say Drake?!

No, no it's got nothing to do with you, damian. It's just that's the way superman is. It's the reporter in him. he gets mad when he doesn't get to talk to the person he wants to talk to.

Tsk. that's just childish.

Tim comes walking over to Lydia just as she gets up from the computer. "Thank you for you're help. Again" he stick his hand out.

Not a problem." she shakes his hand. " but we really need to talk to you about alfred. When you get the chance."

Damian, dick and jason walks up to the platform where Lydia and tim are.

Why?"

Dick sighs. " alfred's company isn't getting paid for his serves."

We can't pay for it. We have lucked out this far about CPS not noticing that all five of us are minors. If we pay it would attracted attention to us. Then it would only be a matter of time before someone noticing." tim states.

I know. But that doesn't stop alfred from having….*sigh* to leave." dick says. Instantly regretting telling them. But his hand are tied, they can't pay for it either because he himself is only 17 also a minor.

He is leaving? When?

Ah, tonight. They said he was to fly back to england tonight." Jason answers.

Um ok, thank you for telling us- Tim says. They hear feet coming downs stairs, cassady comes running up to damian and tim.

Alfred packing. Why?

Well cass-" tim starts but Lydia interrupts him.

Hey cassady,-" Lydia gets on her knees. When they hear another set of feet coming down the stairs this time it was stephany, carrying terry with her.

What's going on. Stephany asks.

Can you come here for a moment, i need to talk to the both of you.

Everything ok? She asks as she walks over to her.

The company that alfred works for is going to re-assign him to another family. Don't you start thinking it because of you, because it isn't.

How do you know that? Stephany asks.

You know i was raised to be a bat, right?

Ye-s. cassady says.

Then you know that i was raised to read between the lines. " they both nod

And can you guess what i saw? I saw dread and sadness because he doesn't want to leave.

Then how can we help him? Stephany asks.

You can go up stairs and help him pack and wish him luck. Let him know that you'll be ok.

Are we ok? Cassady asks.

Who are you kidding? You got some really strong and brave brothers who won't let anything happen to you two or terry. They will make sure that you will always be ok. Not to mention you two are some of the strongest girls i've see. Trust me that's saying something. Y'all got this.

You stay? To help.

I-i don't know.

You three think it. Please? Cassady asks.

Yeah." Lydia looks up at jason and dick. " we will think about it. Why don't you two go up stairs now ok?"

Thank-you," cassady says. "Sorry english umm no, umm sorry MY english not good."

Its fine. You should've heard dick's english growing up." Lydia snickers.

cassady turns to dick. "Can you help-me?

Umm sure. Why not? He replies.

You had to learn english, so that means that it's not you're first language? Stephany asks.

Yeah, my first language is romanian. He replies.

_**Are you positive? **_Damian tests in romanian.

_**Very, and nice job. But it could use some work.**_ Dick replies.

_**Tsk, my romanian is perfect yours could use some work. Do the other two know romanian too?**_

_**Yes we both know it.**_ Jason says

_**And yours is the one that needs a little work, not his. But i can help you with it if you want. **_Lydia offres.

Tsk.

Um can you guys go back to english for the people in the room who doesn't speak romanian? Stephany asks. " i second that" tim says.

Sure. jason says. " but why don't all four of you say goodbye to alfred.''

Yeah, come on. Let's go see him." tim says. The four of them head up to the manor. Leaving Dick, Lydia, and Jason in the bat-cave.


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys, thank you for you waiting for the chapters. I hope you guys have an awesomely blessed day. BYE!**

**I don't own batman, or any DC charters.**

Chapter 13

Do either one of you want to stay here?" Jason asks.

Coming back and taking care of them is going to be hard. And not to mention just re-establishing our identities will be a nightmare." Dick explains.

There is no doubt about that. damian and tim aren't going to want that. Plus the girls were playing the " i know if i tell you that i don't want you here you will stay." role way to well.'' Lydia says.

If they don't want us here then why should we stay? Jason asks

Because they as much they don't want it, they need our help. They need some way to get money to support them and they can't run wayne corp yet do to the age policy." Lydia explains.

Ok then we can send them checks every month to support the money side of it. But we can do it from the cities that we were in before-

Because alfred specifically asks us." dick intrups.

Annnd that's a good reason.' Jason replies. As he turns. "So what happens if we stay? We don't know anything about them and they know everything about us. That's a bad way to go into a mission.

Who said this is anything like a mission? Dick asks.

Dude, they are bats too. Lydia says.

Yeah, we need an attack plan to deal with them. So i was thinking-

Really? Dick asks. Jason and Lydia just stare at him. "Tueche, but do you really think they are going to be that bad?" they are still staring. "Ok i'm going to shut up now."

Anyways, so i was thinking that if we-

Can't do it." Lydia introupes. "For one they have lived with bruce, they will expect us to treat them like a mission. And they will be able to play us like a piano." she turns to hang up the Hooded girl jacket that she borrowed for the mission."plus they are humans so that makes them un-predictable. And really hard to base a mission around."

Ok so my ideas are obviously irrelevant. Jason says

Why don't we crash here for the weekend and see how it roles. And make sure that they are alright with school and money wise." Dick suggest.

It will make alfred feel better. Jason says.

It would, speaking of which he is going to head out soon. So let's head up." dick says as him and jason heads for the stairs up to the manor.

Umm boys." they turn towards Lydia. "Are you forgetting something?"

What?" Jason asks.

She holds up her Hooded mask. "Alfred's no masks in the manor rule." they look at their old persona uniforms. "y'all want to face alfred when you disobey one of his rules. Then be my guest. But i want to stay on his good side." she heads to the ladies showers. They look at eachother "hit the showers." they hear her yell and they head to the guys showers.

(break)

Alfred, please don't tell us that you actually want them to stay with us? Stephany questions.

Yes, yes i do, is that a problem?

Yes! She yells. "I'm sorry alfred i didn't mean to be disrespectful."

You're fine, miss stephany. But what is the problem with them staying?"

It's just that, *sigh* i don't want them to know about my father. I don't want to have them look at me differently." she says as she looks at her feet.

Miss stephany. They won't look at you differently.

How do you know?

Tim and damian are the only ones who know about their past. Am i correct?

Yes.

Well did you know that miss Lydia's parents died when she was 5." stephany looks up to alfred. "Then she got sent to an heavy abusive foster parents for two years and when someone was able to help they attempted to kill her. And that was before she even became hooded girl. She knows a lot about bad pasts."

I don't know them alfred.

Well i know them and they will most likely stay for a few days. And i am sorry if that bugs you. But it will make me feel better.

Ok but only cause it make you feel better. Not because i want it.

Thanks you miss stephanie.

(break)

Here Alfred, let me get it. Jason says as he grabs the suitcase and brings it to the front door.

Thank you, master Jason.

Not a problem.

Alfred you will texted us everyday, won't you? Stephany asks.

And call? Cassady asks

Everyday. He replied.

I have to head to make my plane. But i'm not leaving without a hug from all of you and i mean all of you. He says while looking at damian.

Tsk, if i must. Damian give Alfred a good hug by damian standers. Then stephany and cassady hug him then tim with terry in his arms.

Alfred then looks to Dick Lydia and Jason. "I said all of you."

We don't want to intrude. Lydia says.

You are staying here when we don't want you too. And just NOW you don't want to intrude?

Master tim! I asked them to stay for a few days.

I know but the point doesn't change.

I don't want to hear that from any of you. They have just a much right to be her as you do.

But Alfred-

To a extent they are 100% right. But now you have to leave for your plane before you miss it. Jason explains.

I know this is rude of me, but i'll save time for you. We do know that to you that isn't the case. Dick counters

And please don't think that we are trying to get rid of you. We just don't want you to get in trouble. Lydia says.

I know miss lydia. And i do have to go. I am terribly sorry young masters.

Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness. The three oldest ones say simultaneously.

I know, young masters. But i really mean it. I'll head out now. But before i leave, master Jason, don't fill them up on just .. um what do i believe you call them….chilly dogs.

Where's the fun in that? Jason just chuckles. "Cya ya around Alfred"

As to you master Jason, master Dick. Master Tim. Master Damian. Miss Lydia. Miss Stephanie miss Cass and master Terry.

They all say goodbye. And alfred picks up his suitcase and walks out the front door. Leaving the younger 5 to stair at the oldest 3.

(break)

So… do you guys have any homework that needs to be done by monday? Jason asks. They just stare at him then they turn and head up to their rooms they assume.

Thanks for the response guys. Jason says quietly

Just let them go. They have been through enough for one day. Dick explains.

We have been through worse.

They are just kids. They have lost enough people already. They don't need sarcasm right now. Lydia counters

So you want us to go soft on them.

Just for now. Treat them how you wanted bruce to treat you. Please jason. For bruce. Dick asks.

*sigh* for bruce...and only bruce. Jason replies. Now, how do we go about helping them? I mean not letting them die before monday.

I do not know. Lydia says.

(break)

Knock knock knock. Hey tim, it's dick can i come in?

And if i say no?

Then i won't come in.

Ok then, no you can't come in.

All right then." dick opens the door. But doesn't go in.

You just said that you wouldn't come in!

And i didn't. See." he points to the bottom of the doorway. "I didn't pass the doorway opening, so i'm not...technically in you're room. I'm in the hallway." dick smirks.

And i will take note of that and i won't fall for it again. Tim says as he types on the computer.

I was wondering if we could talk.

Oh wow you're asking for once instead of just going around us.

Tim, alfred asked us to-

But you didn't ask us.

I know, but have you ever tried to say no to alfred?

I don't care. We don't need help from some low grade wanna be bats who lost their permission from batman to be ranked bats.-

Ok listen, i have lost my patience with you. You can say that to me. You can take some swings at me, but you never make fun of my family.

They arent my-

I didn't say that they were. They are my younger siblings. They are My stephanie, My cassady, My damian, My terry. They are MY family. Tim stops typing but doesn't speak. We are doing this out of a favor for a friend. A family member. We are trying to help. Make sure that you guys will be alright. Ok?

Tim stays quiet for a moment longer before he speaks. "Ok, what did you want to talk about?"

We just needed to know what you guys have going on for this weekend, so we can get you guys where you need to be, when you needed to be there. And or what needed to get done this weekend….so enablealy we are helping you.

Weekends are usually slack. And damian would be aloud to be doing practice patrol around the nice area of gotham. I do the same. But damian is only to observe. Not to engage. That part bugs him. Steph and cass both want to head into the business but need to finish setting up their ID's before they can enter. So they usually go out and do something girly girl-ish or whatever it's is called. But other then that we don't do anything else. And that's where the slack part comes in.

Alright that should be easy to work with. So let's communicate." dick sits on tims bed " So i was thinking that if none of you 5 mind a little press asking about Lydia, that she could take the girls out to do something girly-ish thing. I don't know what it is called eather… tim chuckles… we could give you both a longer patrol time for the inconveniencing all of you. And put you with one of us. And damian with the other one of us.

I think that would work. I'll talk to the others about it.

There see? Dick lightly shoves tim. "We have communicated. We didn't go around you." dick gets up to leave.

That part agitated you a little. Didn't it?

No, what agitated me was… once a bat always a bat. No one can change that. Not even batman." dick turns to leave again.

Hey dick.

Yeah

Sorry.

You are still learning." dick then leaves. And time goes back to typing on his laptop.

(break)

A door creaks open. Lydia peaks her head in. she sees Terry sitting up in his crib.

Oh hey. Sorry terry. I didn't mean to wake you… terry outstretched his arms to her, with a grabbing motion. Oh um, ok? You want me to pick you up, right? He repeats the grabbing motion. She walks over to his crib. Ok but just know i don't hang around babies to much. She is hesitant but picks him up anyways.

I'm sorry for shaking up you're life too. He tries grabbing her glasses. Random question terry, but… do you like me? Ok i now know that i am really stress out if i am asking a baby that. No offence intended. Terry just looks at her, then he lays his head in the crook of her neck.

Lydia just stood there. Not knowing what to do or say. Could this kid really like her without knowing her? Could anyone even do that? Lydia wished she could do that. She realized that bruce did that too. With her with jason with dick. He probable did that with all of them. Shoot she really missed him. She just stood there for a few minutes. Not even realize that she was holding terry protectively.

(break)

_Lydia- why don't we just do pizza for dinner? _

_Jason- i'm down with that._

_Dick- that works._

_Lydia- Jason, why don't you go see if everyone is ok with that?_

_Jason- why me?_

_Dick- lets take a vote._

_Dick- all in favor of jason, _

_Lydia- yep._

_Dick- yep._

_Jason- why do i even bother._

(break)

Damian is training down in the bat-cave, helping stephany with her training. Jason walks over to the viewing platform and leans on the guard rail, while watching them. Stephany just throw a swing, damian blocks it.

Try and fake one direction, then aim for the other. Most drunk robberies most likely won't be coherent enough to stop it. Jason says.

Tsk. as much as i hate to… agree with him brown. He is right.

She just stairs.

What are you doing down here, todd? Damian says rudely.

I just came to see if pizza was fine for dinner tonight? He asks.

Alfred usually makes pizzas. Stephany says.

Yeah and i bet his pizzas are the best. aren't they?

Yeah.

Well it currently 6 o'clock. and dick, lydia nor myself, can make pizzas without risking setting fire to the kitchen… soooo… why don't we get some sodas while we're at it. Will that make up for them not being homemade?

Can we get mountain dew?

Off course, it's the best.

The yeah i'm down! What do you say damian?

If you think it's the best course of action.

Ok i'll order some then. Jason turns to leave

They wait for jason to leave. Then we hear stephanie "YEAAA! PIZZA!" jason chuckles.


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys, it has been an while. sorry for the very late upload. and this is a short chapter. but I hope y'all summer break is going well. if you aren't out yet... then I'm sorry. if you are done with school completely...lucky. anyways I hope y'all have and awesomely blessed day or night, depends on when you read this... BYE!**

** don't own batman or any DC charters. **

_Jason- i order the pizzas and i told stephanie that i would get soda too. Anything else i'm going to be thrown under the bus about?..._

_Dick- well if you insest, you can change terry's diper next time…_

_Jason- don't make me kill you in you're sleep dick, cuz i will._

_Dick- XP_

_Lydia- alright ladies. Don't get your hair tied in a knot._

_Jason- really?_

_Lydia- i'm just calling it as i see it._

_Jason- i swear lydia, being legally related to you only goes so far._

_Lydia- i like to see you try._

_Dick- Anyways. Thanks Jason._

_Jason- yeah, yeah._

_Lydia- Jason?_

_Jason- yeah?_

_Lydia- you would lose._

*lydia logged out*

_Jason- bet._

_Dick- i'm getting out of this._

*Dick logged out.*

(break)

Later that night

Hey Tim and damian. Are you ready for patrol? Dick asks.

We should be asking you that question, not the other way around. Damian says.

And why is that?

Because it's a wonder that father chose you three to be his partners. Damian counters.

Dick justs continues loading his utility belt. As jason comes out in his red hood uniform with Lydia not far behind him as the hooded girl.

Ok, you said that one of us will patrol with one of you and the other with someone else. So who is going with who? Tim now red robin asks.

Tim is with red hood, damian you're with me. Dick says.

Why does hooded get to go alone? Damian asks while pouting slightly. "Jason just chuckles. " what's so funny todd?!"

It's just the first time i have seen you somewhat ack like your age.

Tsk, i am positive that i don't know what you are talking about.

Yeah, sure.

Anyways hooded, you got the west side of gotham. Hood, red you got the north. Robin and I will take the south. And whoever finishes their section first they will work their way to the east. Any question? Nightwing explains. They all nod. "Head out". They all heads to their bikes.

(break)

I am fully capable of patrolling by myself. Robin states

I heard the last time that you did, you jump someone thinking that he knew information. Then he, the guy you jumped got away. Then someone was found hanging from a lamp post. Nightwing counters.

Robin glares. " that's privileged information. You hack the computer."

Nightwing smirks. " nope. And why would i? I have access codes to that computer. Why waste the energy?"

There is no other explanation.

There is," nightwing looks to him. "Think." then nightwing grapiles two streets down

Think?" Robin joins him on the roof. "Think what? It's the only way."

No it's not, think outside the box. You can do that while you stay here.

And where do you think you are going-" nightwing puts his finger to his lips. "What now?" Robin whispers.

possible drug deal going down in that alley at three o'clock. Stay here-" but robin jumps ahead and into the alley. "Or not" nightwing says slightly annoyed.

Robin jumps in and immediately starts swinging. He takes out the guy on the left with an soled round-house kick. Then he takes his katana and easily disarms the guy on the right.

He slices the bag of drugs and puts the blade to the drug dealers neck. " ha see nightwing i'm perfectly capable- " he looks over his shoulder just in time to see a gunman draw his weapon and start shooting.

nightwing drops in front of him and dodges the bullets. Then pulls robin to the side out of harm's way. He tosses cuffs at one of the drug dealers wrist, it swings back behind the drug dealer and attaches to a pipe rung up the side of a building. he turns his attention back to the gunman, but robin can't help but notice nightwings moves began to get slightly sluggish.

You are picking the wrong fight kid. The gunman states.

Did I?" he pulls out his esmra sticks. "Good."

Gunman cycle the slide back, and starts shooting. nightwing doges again with not as much grace as he could have. But successfully knock the gunman out.

I had it covered, I didn't need you're help! Robin yells as nightwing leans against a wall sluggishly.

Yeah,... sure. So your telling me... that you saw the gunman in the first place…. Right?" nightwing says with a pained look on his face.

Positive, most certainly better than you. You look horrible.

Nightwing presses a finger to his ear. " hood, red, sniper spotted taking his leave... on the roof across from downtown grocery mart... Shots fired.

"Copy." hood says.

Nightwing are you ok?" Robin asks

call...hooded." nightwing says as he slides down the wall.

Nightwing? Nightwing!" Robin says as he ran to him. "Nightwing can you hear me?" he doesn't respond. He calls hooded on his com. "Hooded copy, nightwing is down!"

"_Robin, repeat."_ hooded says.

Nightwing is down. Requesting assistance.

_Robin, what's your location?_

Back alley behind the grocery mart. Hooded what your ETA?

_10 minutes_

he got shot. I don't know what to do.

_Apply light pressure to the wound._

Hooded, He doesn't look good

_Changing ETA._

To what?

_Now._

The hooded girl drops down into the alley. "What happened?"

I'm not positive.

Is you're wrist computer connected to the bat-computer?

Yes.

"Look in the files for a Dr. leslie. Call her and tell her that nightwing got shot, and to meet us at the bat-cave. Then call agent A, and inform him on the situation." hooded says as she calls for the bat-mobile.

He does. The bat-mobile got there, and they load nightwing into the back seat safely. Hooded hops into the driver's seat, robin into the passenger's seat. Hooded drives at breakneck speeds, but surprisingly smoothly. They get to the bat-cave in record time. As soon as they get there. They get nightwing on a gurney and Dr. leslie rushes him to the med-bay with alfred in tow.

Do you think he will be ok? Robin says as he takes off his mask, becoming damian.

She just stares at the direction that Dick was rushed away.


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys. sorry for the late upload, again. you would think with it being summer I would update more... anyways y'all know the drill. have and awesomely blessed day. BYE!**

**I don't own batman or any DC comics character.**

BP 140 over 75, Alfred start a blood-fusion.

Yes, dr. Lesle

Lydia and damian stand outside of the med-bey door, when their com's go off. they hear red hood's voice, "_Sniper in police custody."_

Lydia sighed and put her finger to her ear. "Return to base, that's enough damage for one night."

_Damage?_

Just return to base, hood.

_Ok, stand by._

Why didn't you tell todd what happened?

Too close to the sniper, didn't want him to do something I would have to deal with the consequences from. Beside I need your statement to figure out what happened.

The sniper shot him, what else do you need to know?!

Do you have the bullet that is probable still in the alley?

No.

Have you checked any security footage to prove that it came from his direction?

Not yet.

Do we have a witness?

Yes, i'm the witness.

Then tell me, what evidence do we have besides your statement?

As of right now, just the statement.

Exactly, now can you go and write what you saw with you robin signature at the bottom of it.

Damian turns to head to the bat-comuter. Lydia sighs for what felt like the up-tenth time of the night, when she hears the bat-cycles come in to the bat-cave.

I thought the deal was a full patrol? Red robin removes his mask and become tim.

That was the plan, but there was an unexpected…incident. Damian is writing a statement when he is done can you send it to GCPD to go with the sniper y'all brought in.

Who did damian kill this time? Tim asks as he heads to the computer. Jason turns to Lydia.

What is the incident? Why is damian writing a statement?

Dick got hurt, shot. Damian is the witness. I don't know what happened, and won't know until we get damians statement.

Is dick alright?" he asks while curling his fist.

I don't know, still waiting on dr. lesley.

Anything you do know?

That he lost a lot of blood, and he lost consciousness before I got there."she looks at him. "Hit the showers, and take a minute to compose yourself."

I don't need too.

You might not realise it but you do. You look like you could kill someone right now.

I never could understand how you could be so calm when stuff like this happens.

She gives him a reassuring smerk. "Don't forget, the league would say I was the most like batman out of us three,"

He chuckles. That is true.

Hit the showers. I'll call you if I get any news.

Ok." he walks away.

Lord, please let him be ok." she turns to check on damian and tim.

(break)

Damian finishes his statement. Then passes it off to tim, to send in to GCPD. but not before Lydia had a chance to read it. Now here comes the part she dreaded. she had read some of Damian's previous reports, she doesn't want to try and pri the information out of him. When she went to go and talk to him, the tiredness from tonight was evident on his face. So she opted for a different route.

Hey damian. Why don't you come with me." she says while trying to have a warm smile.

And what is the purpose for that order?" he asks.

Who said it was an order?" she turns to head up to the manor. Intrigued he follows her up. When the get to the kitchen he decides to ask her another question.

Why did we come up here?

I was going to make some hot chocolate. I thought that you would like some.

Tsk, what gave you that conclusion?

Guess.

You guessed?

Yep.

That is unreliable.

Yes, but not useless.

How so?

You're just full of questions. It just is.

The famous "gut", that pennyworth says bats have.

It comes with experience. And are you telling me that you don't want some." she says as she crosses her arms.

If you are going to make some I wouldn't say no.

She smirks. And proceeds to grab two mugs.

But that isn't all that we are up here for? He asks.

No, it isn't. I read your statement, you didn't say why you jumped the gun? Both literally and figuratively.

I was stopping the drug deal.

But your statement says that dick had asked you to stay back. Why jump ahead? There wasn't a point, unless you were trying to prove something." she says as she puts the kettle on the stove.

What is your point?

What I think happened was that dick either said something about your lack of patrolling or he saw something you didn't noticed. So you jumped into the nearest fight to prove that you are capable.

I am capable.

I know. But if you know that, and I know that, then why jump into a fight that you didn't properly assessed at the time?

Nightwing brought up a case that I was involved in a little while back. That case was sealed, he shouldn't have been able to open that case. When I asked him how he knew. He told me to think. I don't need to think, I need to be fighting. That is a better use of my time.

Did you ever consider that he said that he I don't know… wanted to think how he got into that case?" noting how damian used nightwing instead of dick.

I told you, that was not a good use of my time.

But it could be in the future

How so?

You figure out how he got in, you will find out how nightwing thinks. Which might make it easier to fight. Besides Nightwing only let one person learn how he thought.

Father.

No

He looks puzzled "todd?"

Nope and before you ask not me either.

Then who?

The one person he trusted the most. The girl he loved."

And how is this important to me?

She hands him his mug of hot cocoa. "I don't know. You tell me." he just stares at her with a thoughtful on his face as she sips her hot drink.

(break)

Zatanna drops the backpack off on her bed in the mountain. When she pauses, something didn't feel right. But femilur. She couldn't put her finger on it. Then it clicked. "I know there is a bat in here the question is which one?" she turns around.

Damian dressed in the robin uniform. Comes out of the shadows. "The names Robin."

She counts on her fingers. "So that makes you the 4th robin?"

Correct. But how did you know?

I Have dealt with the first and second and from what I heard of the 3th, he was a little older than you. The question I have is should I be calling my team for backup to fight you?

I came to talk. Question actually, I have a question.

Ok then." she sits on her bed. " what is your question?"

You aren't afraid of me?

Nope as I said, I have worked with bats before. I'm assuming that isn't the question you had for me.

No, it isn't." he hesitates. "How does nightwing think?"

Excuse me?

I went through the justice league files. It says that you and nightwing fancied each other. Hooded told me that the girl he loved, knew how he thinks.

Yes we dated, why would you need to know how he thinks?

Why do you need to know?

What can i say. You got me curious. Why is the legendary robin asking little old me for intel?

He contemplates the cons and pros to telling her. Then opped to tell her. "Nighteing asked me a question, I am trying to figure it out. But I can't do it without knowing how he thinks."

And you think i'll be able to tell you?

Yes.

I hate to break it to you, but I couldn't completely figure him out. So I don't think I'll be much help.

You could be more help than you think.

Why not just talk to him?

I can't. Not right now.

Ok then. I think we are at a standstill then.

All I know is half the time he talks is to help teach someone something. Or to completely scare the living daylights out of you.

He thinks for a while. "Thank you mystic maiden, that is what I needed to know." he then backs into the shadows he came from. Without leaving a trace.

"You dang bats and your shadows." she says as she goes through her backpack.


	16. Chapter 16

**hey guys. um yeah. its been a while. but please know I have not abanded this story, I just got busy and wasn't able to write for a little bit. (part of that was me...ok mostly me.) anyways I'm not aloud to say h e double hockey sticks so yeah you will see that later on. anyways I hope you are having an wonderfully blessed day and night. so yeah BYE!**

The next day.

The wound wasn't as severe as we first thought it was. He should be fine, as long as he doesn't partake in the… night activities. Anytime soon." dr. lesly explains to Lydia.

Do we know when he will wake up? Lydia asks.

Anytime now. The sedatives that I gave him so he wouldn't wake while I was stitching the wound, should wear off in a couple of hours.

Thank you dr. lesly. You always seem to be there when we need you.

Not a problem. I'm glad you guys are back. But please don't get to tore up out there. And if you do, I'll fix you up just to lecture you everyday of your recovery. Am I clear?

Lydia smirks. "Yes ma'am"

Good. now I have to leave to check on the clinic.

Cya Lesly. Thanks again.

Goodbye Lydia." she grabs her bag and leaves through one of the caves many secret passages.

She turns to face the med bay. She sees damian in the robin uniform, standing next to dick's bed. She then decided that she would give them a minute and sharpen her knives.

(break)

Dick's body feels heavy to him. The events from the night before come flashing through his mind. Damian jumping into the fight, Guns firing, him jumping into the fight, shot, Damian asking him if he is alright, darkness.

Worry instantly started to set in. was Damian alright? Had he been shot too? Bruce would kill him if- ….

Bruce...

gosh dick missed him. But he couldn't worry about that now.

Dick opened his eyes to be met with a bright light. He blinked a few times till the room came into focus on the stalactites hanging from the roof of the bat-cave. He slowly turned his eye to Damian who was standing to his right.

Um hey." dick say.

The case that you brought up. You shouldn't of had access to that.

_Ok if he wanted to talk about that case. _Dick smerks. _Then they will talk. _"Yeah, so?"

But you got it into anyways.

Yep.

You didn't hack it and nobody told you.

Nope.

That means that you were there.

Dick looks puzzled "what? How did you get from "nobody told you" to "you were there?"

The guy I fought was an experienced fighter.

Ok? I don't understand the point of you telling me this.

It was you that night. You are the guy I thought had intel. Aren't you?

Dick stares at him for a moment, smirks, then nods.

You didn't just tell me that. You wanted me to figure it out.

It got you to think. As a bat you always have to know more than the other person, so to speak. And to do that you need to be able to think on your feet. Because if you don't, and you stop to think-

You're dead.

Pretty much, yeah.

Maybe there are some things we can learn from you guys. SOME things.

Dick nods. "Just like the night that I tied you to the lampost."

Tsk, I know you tricks now. That won't happen again."

We'll see.

Damian smirks a ligament smerk for what seemed like the first time in a while.

*Knock knock knock*

"Hey damian, tim says he wants to talk to you." Lydia says as she walks next to dicks bed.

Tsk, Drake couldn't figure his own problems on his own. Figures" damian walks out of the med bay.

That was a crazy stunt you pulled, not the craziest, but still crazy." Lydia says.

You should of seen him, granted he held his own but he jumped into a fight without fully accessing it. That could of got him killed.

Bruce should- *sigh* -he would've taught him better, I thought.

You seen him, I think bruce was trying. But Damian is just as bull-headed as bruce.

"Yeah I suppose." lydia says with a puzzled look on her face.

Come on sis, whats on your mind.

She looks back at him. "Alfred said that once you get better enough to leave, that us three can. He said he would understand if damien's "unpredictableness" would have made us uneasy. And the fact that the others don't really like us, also made us want to leave."

Oh.

But with the stunt that damian pulled, as you said could of got him killed-

You don't want to leave them, if there is that risk.

No, no I don't.

So you're thinking about staying?

Yes, well kinda. If I stay, I will have the league on my back.

Oh. well this isn't whelming." she laughs so does he.

I see you are still butchering the engish language.

Not "butchering" i'm "improving" it.

Yeah sure let's go with that.

(break)

"Drake, what could you've not figured out on you're own?" damian walks into Tims room, where stephany, cassady and tim were waiting.

I am going to take that as a complement. But what I found is awesome but troublesome at the same time.

"What is that?" damian asks as he gestures to tim's monitor.

"A map of the world." he said sarcastically. Purposely messing with damian.

I can see that.

I know.

And this is why I swear one day I'll kill you in your sleep.

Stephany steps in bluntly. "Tim thinks he found bruce." damian just stares at tim.

I'm not positive, but it is possible that bruce didn't die that night. But got... er.. Teleported.

If that's the case, then why are we just hearing about this now?

Because it took me months to get this far, and it wasn't even a huge chance it was just a possibility.

Until now." stephany says. "The chances somehow increased when tim and jason brought in that sniper."

How is that possible?" damian asks.

It means the sniper is involved with this out of this world theory." A new voice says. everyone looks to the doorway to see who said that.

Jason.

How the h*** did we not hear you?

Heck, don't say that. And I was trained by the bat too, ya know.

You were able to keep up with that.

Again, trained by the bat.

If this true, you won't stop us." cassady says.

And i didn't say i would.

They look at him puzzled.

Don't you guys understand? We aren't the league. We know that if this is the case and that if tim's theory is true, then the chance of us being able to stop you get thinner the more you find. you all will just find a way around us. But I would recommend talking to Dick or lydia just to get a second pair of eyes on it.

Jason, did you come up here to tell us something or just easydrop?" stephany asks.

I came up here to tell you that dick woke up. I was standing in the doorway when I heard you mentchen bruce. None of you notest me. Now I am going to see dick.

You all are just a pain!" Stephany yells as jason walks out of the room. It's quiet for a few. Then-

Hey steph? Why don't you like them?" cassady asks.

They just get in our way. They don't want to be here. Or to help us. Can't you see that?

She thinks about it. "No, no I can't. They helped me. Lydia helped me get my hair ready when all of us including them had to appear in front of the press.

flashback*

Ou-ou-ou- ouch!

Lydia walks past cassadys door when she hears her. "Hey um cassady do you want some help with that?"

It's pointless, I don't understand why I have to bruch.

Brush.

Huh?

It's brush not bruch.

Still working on my engish. Sorry.

Don't be learning how to pronounce words is hard.

It shouldn't be. Just like it shouldn't hurt to brush my hair.

Well, when was the last time you brushed it?

It's been three days. She replies as she looks at the floor.

Would you um like some help?

If you want to take a shot at it then be my guest.

Ok, any particular style you want?

I wanted to to a frenched braid but it to hard.

I can do it if you want me too.

Yes please. Thank you.

Not a problem.

End of flashback*

Jason always seemed to know when the press got to close and had an excuse and got me out of there.

Flashback.

Miss Cain, how do you feel about just meeting bruce's first children?-

Cassandra, do you think they are going to throw you all out for invading their space?-

_Miss cain this miss cain that. Why can't they give me a chance to breathe?_

Miss cassandra.-

Cassady. she hears a familiar voice say.

Miss Cain-

She then hears jason say, "Cassady we have a family dinner to go to. So we must be leaving. So if you all could stop with the questions." he started nugging her away from the crowd. Once they got away she asks him

Do we have a family dinner we are supposed to be at?

No I just wanted to get away from the press. And you looked like you did too. I hate dealing with the press.

So do I.

Well you want to get away from all of this and get some chilly dogs?

But alfred said not to.

No he said do only give you. So you down?

She nods her head eagerly.

Ok then let's go.

End of flashback*

Dick spent a lot of time with me helping me with my english

flashback*

Disit- disapl- -disetpl- I can't say it.

Yes you can. Please try again.

No the word is to hard.

Ok then say you're name.

Cass.

No.

That's what I like to be called.

I didn't know that. But you have to be able to say your full name.

Cassandra Cain, or cassady to friends, cass to family. But that's easy.

Ok do you want another word?

She nods.

Ok the next word is "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." (I don't own that)

What?

You heard me. That's your next word.

I can't say that.

No, not yet but in the future maybe. It takes practice. But I do believe you can say discipline.

Dis-ia-line

Close try again with a "P" sound.

Disci-pline,... discipline... discipline!

Correct. See, I knew you could do it.

End of flashback*

They were helping me. But I just realised that.

They probably all were." damian says.

Just like bruce did." stephany says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. A lot has gone on. Anyways about the story.**

**So this is my first fanfic. what is happening is I am out of already written parts of this story, so I am having to write it then upload it right after writing it. Then i am having problems with writer's block. I also don't feel like i am writing my best. I know this isn't an excuse but i hope you will understand. But if you got any ideas on how this should be continued. Then please feel free to leave a review letting me know. I hope that you all are having a wonderful day and an awesomely blessed week. BYE!**

(break)

So what are we going to do now? Cassady asks.

Do we talk to lydia and dick? Stephany asks.

It might not be a bad thing. But we might want to do it when dick get a little better. Tim suggest.

So that's it? We are just going to put father on hold until they are ready.

No, I think they could handle it. But they are also making sure we are ready for school next year. While trying to not get their id involved. Which is proving to be difficult for some reason. Stephanys explains.

I believe that it is because their id could be classified as high rollers in the billnare world. So getting us in rolded is proving to be difficult. But they are trying. " tim explains.

Didn't they get their GEDs? Stepanie asks.

Yes they did. But they didn't make it public.

"Why?" Damian questions.

At the time they thought Jason was "dead". So they were having to kill off his, at the time, robin persona first. So they had "sent" him off to a boarding school. Then Dick wanted to leave so they "sent" him too. Lydia need to spend more time as the hooded girl, so she did too. So according to the schools, this would be Dicks senior year, Lydia is in her junior year and Jason is a sophomore.

So if they appear to enroll us, they could get busted for not being in a boarding school. Damian conforms.

Yes.

I can see how that would be harder.

So what are they going to do? I mean we have to go to school or else we will be a laughing stock of the billanar world." Stephany says.

That's why they are working so hard to get us enrolled." tim explains. But before anyone could responded they all of the sudden tim's computer started beeping really loudly.

Tim? What is that? Cassady asks. Tim starts typing on the computer, then gets up abruptly and starts heading towards the door.

Drake? What's going on?" damian asks.

I just got the notification. Something is going on in the bat cave." everybody looks at each other. Then get up and start running through the hall and down the stairs and to the secret passageway to the batcave. When they got there the bat-computer was flashing all sorts of alams. When they see this, tim runs up to the computer.

Tim turns back to the others. "The files on bruce are missing. And Dick, Lydia and Jason are gone."

**Thank you for reading. And please read the authors note at the beginning of this chapter. And leave a review one what you would like to see happen next. Have an awesomely blessed day. Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys. sorry for the long wait. I will try to get better at that. anyways have an awesomely blessed day. BYE!**

**I don't own anything.**

"Wait, what?" damian says with a tight jaw.

"Running cave exit checks now."

"Why would they leave us now?" stephany asks.

"Huh?" they hear tim say.

"What now?" cassady asks. Not wanting to know. She is getting tired of bad news this week.

"It was an information dump from the computer." tim said.

"Engish Tim." stephany says.

"An information dump, at least the way they did it, was done in a rush." tim explains.

"So they got the information quick, then left. They are cowards. They are scared of us." damian says.

"I don't think so, it looks like that. But I don't think they are." tim says.

"And why wouldn't they be." damian counters getting a little agitated at this point.

"They were trained by bruce too. They wouldn-" th computer starts beeping again. "What the heck?" they all continue to stare at him. Tim make motion to explain. "When Dick, Lydia and Jason got here, I went through their old files for their rena scans so they could have entercance in and out of the cave."

"So?" Damian questions.

"I didn't however give access to the league and the young justice team."

"Who's rena scan was used get in?''

Tim doesn't answer them. Instead he notices something shine in the wall. he walks away from the computer and over to the wall and pull something out of it. He began studying it.

"What is that?' stephany asks. He still doesn't answer walk back to the computer and starts scanning the idem.

Tim?!'' they all yell at him.

"Lydia never leaves her knives laying around. I just pulled one out of the wall. If my theory is correct then the tip of the knife should have one of the league members DNA from when she pinned them to the wall with her knife."

"Do you think they attack them or something?" stephany questions.

"When they help us free the league, the league didn't seem happy that we didn't let them talk to the other bats. And not in a good way."

"You think that the league came after them? Here?" stephany questions.

"And they grabbed the information before the league could get it." damian says starting to put the pieces together.

"And that is why the information dump was done quickly. They wanted to make sure that the league doesn't get it." tim finish his theory.

"Why? they could help." Stephany questions.

"Because something tells me that if they are willing to attack the other bats, then they wouldn't hesitate to go in after bruce. And if they don't read it correctly, then the chance that bruce is alive. And the league is as good as dead."

"But we don't know where the league headquarters is. And who says that the bats wouldn't kick their butts."

"I bet they would. But if they know where the bat-cave is then they probably know who we are. So they could blackmail them into surrendering. To protect our id's."

"Ok that's an all time low for the league." stephany says. "besides, who says that Dick, Lydia and Jason would do that."

"Cause alfred asked them to protect us. And if that means doing something they don't want to, they would."

"This is not good."

"No, no it isn't."

(Break)

Mount Justice.

"Ok, good. Stop leaving yourself open superboy." black canary says as she is the trainer for the covert young justice team.

"If you leave yourself open to often then they will have just enough time to get you." her com goes off. "Understood." she turns to the team. "Superman has just informed me that we have some… prisoners. Do to the watchtower not being equipped to handle them, we might have a better chance here."

"Excuse me black canary, but I don't think we are equipped to handle them either."

"Understood but we can't handle them at the watchtower. So our best bet is here."

"Since when did the league take prisoners?"

"We don't, but this is a special occasion. You are not to interfere with them. Am I clear?" Several nods.

"Good."

Register superman, A02

"Sounds like they are here. I wonder who-"

_Register nightwing B01, register hooded girl B08, register red hood B010. _they all start walking through. The young justice team watches.

"You're kidding, the bats are your prisoners?" Wally counters in disbelieve.

"they are not to be trusted." Canary explanes

"Us? We aren't the ones who did the kidnapping." Hooded says.

"Yeah can't we teckanly call the police for kidnapping three minors?" Jason says with a smirk on his face. "Cause I would be happy to make that call.''

"Hood, no offence, but shut up before you get us killed." Nightwing says. "Not that it is possible, but they could try."

"We don't plan on killing you. It's not the way we work." Superman says.

"Oh no, of course not… you just break and enter into somebody else's house then kidnapped them. Cause that's so much better." Hooded says sarcastically.

"We just wanted to talk with you."

"And you thought after this, we would be willing to talk to you?" Nightwing questions.

"Just take them to the interrogation rooms superman. They are just going to start a fight."

"Oh sweet, just wait sups until we break out of here too." Jason says.

"Too?" Canary asks to superman.

"They may or may not of gotten away from us once or twice." He says nervously as he guides them off.

"What did they do?" Aqualad asks.

"We just want to talk to them."

"Then why didn't they come willingly?" Superboy questions

"Go back to you're training."

(break)

Name?

"Superman." hooded says while smirking.

*sigh* "hooded-"

"If you already know my name, then why are you asking?"

"You know protocol-"

"I do, part of protocol is if the person you are interrogating is under the age of 18, you need to have their legal guardian here too. Last i checked I am 15."

"Would you just please cooperate."

"You threaten my family, you threaten me, you kidnapped us, and you want me to cooperate?"

"Hooded we are on the same side-"

"Then why am I here? Stop with the pleasantries and just tell me what you want?!"

"We want you back on the team, put you back into action, work for the league again."

"What? Can't blackmail your way through anymore."

"We want,.. We need you guy's expertise."

"No, you want fall people. You are just going to play us again. We worked 'with you' for 3 years. I will not work for you again. Now that you got your answer, can we go now?"

"No, we have to talk to dick and jason-"

"You have no right to call them by their first name. Business, this is strictly business."

"I will bring you back to the room now."

"Cell." she whispers.

"Excuse me?"

"It a cell it has actual metal bars."

"Just go you are on my last nerve."

"Good".

As they walk to her 'room', cheaches a glimpse of Dick and Jason. They nod to each other. The plan is in action. She smirks. _We go in 30 seconds…. They didn't think we would actually stay. Did they?_


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys, here is the new chapter. I decided to add a little bit more of the young Justice team in the story. but this is still manly a batman kids fanfiction. anyways if you guys got any ideas for this story fill free to leave a review.** I** hope you guys have an awesomly blessed day. BYE!**

**I dont own batman or young justice.**

"Thank you for your ... 'cooperation' hooded."

"And you are so not welcome."

"I see you are still sarcastic as ever."

"Hey I have to have something to keep me entertained."

He doesn't reply. Just locks her cell shut and leaves. _Dick should have the doors open in,... 3….2….1… _she hears a shoosh and her door opens, as soon as it does she runs out pulling a knife out of the secret compartment up her sleeve. _They really need to do a better job searching people for weapons. _

As soon as she gets out, she turns left and soon runs into red hood and nightwing crouching behind a wall. She runs behind the wall opposite of them and does the same.

"Have we been made?" she whispers.

"No, not yet." red hood replies. "It looks like they didn't hear the doors open. But sups and canary are blocking our exit. No sign of the young justice team. Our best bet is to head for the vicicle bay exit."

She nods and looks towards nightwing."wing can you handle that?"

He nods. "Yes, but we still have to be on the lookout for the team."

"Then we head for the vicicale bay. If we run into the team hood and I will handle it wing you are still injured."

"I agree with hooded, wing you are hurt the last thing we need eis to drag you're but out of here."

Nightwing throws a look at hood. "Alright, alright I don't need you both ganging up on me. Now let's move."

(break)

Young justice team in the kitchen.

They all sit there quietly. None of them really know what to say. But they are thinking the same thing.

"Ok the quiet is killing me…. Does anyone know why the league took the bats as prisoners?" Artemis asks.

"I don't know. Canary said they just wanted to talk." conner says.

"Then why would they be cuffed?" zatanna asked.

Kaldur'ahm starts "It obvious that they didn't come willingly. So what did the league want to talk to them about-"

Quiet." conner says. "I hear something."

What do you hear?" kaldur'ahm asks.

3 different heart beats." he stands up. "People are here."

Whoever they are, I can't scan their minds." meagan says.

Kaldur'ahm signals everybody to get ready. And to meagan to set up a mental link. Then yells. "there are more of us then there is of you. Come out, we don't want a fight. But will if we have to!"

"We've been made." they hear.

**(mental link)**

**That pitch and tone sounds familiar. - conner.**

**Could it be someone we know. - wally**

**It could be. Does anyone recognize it.- kaldur'ahm.**

**Well it was a female. - wally.**

**No duh wally. - artemis**

**Focuse. - kaldur'ahm.**

We don't want to fight either, "

Then what do you want?" wally asks

We are just trying to leave. We don't want to fight you.

We can't let you do that. We don't know who you are, or what you came here for."

We didn't take anything. Nor did we want to come here."

**I know her voice. - meagan.**

**It is so familiar. - artemis.**

**I know who it is! - zatanna.**

They all look at her. "Hooded, I know it's you."

"Do you now?" she jumps down from the rafters. "So you know I'm not here to take anything."

"But the league wanted you here. Why?"

"I'm not going to get you guys involved."

"Where are the other two?" conner asks.

They got sent back already. "

Lie. I can hear their heart beats."

I had to try to get them out without you noticing."

What-"

Vehicle bay door open.

"I'm sorry hooded." he turns to the team "we have to stop them." the team turned to get them.

I understand kaldur'ahm, but they are my family. And we got people to look after, so we can't stay here." she pulls out some smoke pellets.

People?" he asks.

Yeah, a lot has changed." she throws the pelts down soon the room is engulfed with smoke.

**I lost sight of hooded. Stand guard. She might head your way. - kaldur'ahm.**

**We are at the vehicle bay exit. Nightwing and red hood are not here. We checked the cameras they haven't gone through it. They are still here. - conner.**

The room cleared of smoke… hooded wasn't there.

**Hooded is heading your way. I'm on my way too. -kaldur'ahm.**

**We got them. All 3 of them. They aren't fighting us. - artemis **

**Do you have them in custody? - kaldur'ahm**

**No, just cournerd. - wally**

**Do we call the league? -zatanna**

**No, I got a couple questions. We will call them if this turns south. Walking in now. - kaldur'ahm**

"We really don't want a fight." red hood states.

"And we really should be calling the league by now."

"Then why haven't you?

"We just want to know what happened. Who are the people?"

They look at eachother. Nightwing steps forward but now without a slight wense. "Batman before he ... … he ended up adopting 5 more kids." slight gasps fill the room.

"How old?" zatanna asks.

"12, 9, 7, 5, and 1." red hood replies.

"Wow." wally says. "Why did the league want to talk to you?"

"They want us to come back to do league missions." hooded explains. "They said that if we didn't come here, they would leak the fact that our siblings are related to the bats to the press. That would put their lives in danger."

"They wouldn't." meagan says shocked.

"We know." red hood started. "But we were not going to risk it. We didn't put up a fight until they tried to take us in by starting an attack on us."

The team looks at each other. Kaldur'ahm speaks up. "We still view you guys as friends. We also know that since we saw you in the warehouse, the league has been acting weird. But what they did was not right." he pauses. "So as far as this team is concerned. You guys got past us, and out the vehicle bay exit before we could stop you."

"Thank you." They turn to make their exit.

(break)

Back at the batcave.

"So Damian and I will head to the watchtower to get the other bats." Tim says.

"You guys can't go by yourselfs. What if the league decides to attack? Stephany asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there.-"

"Don't do that. That is a quick way to get yourself killed." Jason comments as they walk in taking off their masks.


	20. Chapter 20

**hey guys! I FINALLY UPDATED! Lol. I hope you guys are having a wonderful start to the new year. I hope y'all have an awesomely blessed day BYE!**

**I dont own batman.**

They just stare as the older bats start taking off their weapons and putting them in their locks.

"What?" Lydia asks as she pulls knives out of her sleeves. They stay quiet for a moment, then stephany decides to ask some questions.

"2 things. 1 how did you get past the league? And 2, shouldnt be weird how you are just nonchalantly pulling knives out of random places?"

Lydia smirks. "1, we were trained by batman, and have worked with the league for years. 2, yeah probably but we are so used to weapons that I guess that it is just our normal."

"Ha like anything about us is normal. You are dreaming, Jones." she replied.

"Jones? have been hanging around damian more?" Lydia smirks.

Damian jumps in. "Jones, it could be worse. She could have been hanging around you." Jason and Dick are chuckleing in the background.

"Ohhhh ouch damian I'm hurt." she says sarcastically. "Anyways, can one of you guys call lestly?"

Tim looks puzzled. "Sure, but why? Who got injured?" he says as he starts to call.

"No one got a new injury. But Dick was in a fight when lestly said for him not to. So the plan is I am going to change, then up to the manor to check on terry. Seeing that this is one of the times he usually wakes up. Jason is going to make sure dick doesn't run before Leslie gets here." she doesn't miss the glare dick is giving her. Or the quiet chuckle from jason. "Now with that being said, it's late, you guys should probably start thinking about going to bed." she heads to get changed.

"Tsk, Jones, it's only 8pm." Damian says.

"Yes, I know. I said start because I know that by the time y'all are ready it will be anywhere from 9pm to 2am. Again I said start, not that you had to be in bed now." she smirks as she walks away.

(break)

An hour later.

Lydia finishes rubbing a towel through her hair. And walks out of the cave showers and scans the room. She sees dick in the medical bay, talking with leslie. Jason training with a bowstafe. No doubt he is hanging around incase dick tries to head to the manor before leslie is done talking. And Tim still messing with the bat-computer.

She lets out a light sigh, and heads to Tim. _Man, this kid really needs to sleep more. What does he think? That he can live off of coffee?_

"Hey tim? What are you working on?"

"Just seeing if i can get the download speed to be quicker."

"Ok. well it is 9:17, why don't you head up to bed, and continue this tomorrow?"

"Why not work on it tonight?"

She looks at him. "Why stay up working on it and get less sleep?"

He smiles. "Why would you think I'm not getting enough sleep?"

"Why do we just keep asking each other why?" she smirks.

"Why would you think I would know why?" they both just stare at each other before both laughing a little bit.

"Ok seriously. Are you just at a point where you can't stop?" she asks. Tim turns back to the computer. She turns to it too.

"Well sorta kinda. I have to wait about two minutes for this to finish. Then the computer just needs to be restarted."

"Ok so you are just finishing up basically."

"Yep."

"So the whole 'why' thing fust just to mess with me." she says still smirking.

"Yeah, pretty much." he says trying not to laugh.

"You are annoying." She says no mess with him.

"I try"

Ok well when you are done, I would advise you to head to bed."

"Ok. you heading up to check on terry?"

"Yeah, goodnight Tim."

"Goodnight Lydia."

_Maybe she isn't so bad. _Tim thinks as he restarts the computer. _Maybe it will be cool to have them stay for a while._

(break)

Lydia quietly opens the door to terry's room and peaks her head in. She sees Terry still asleep in his crib. She looks around the room, there are a couple toys on the floor here and there. Along with a baby shirt or two. She steps in and decides to pick up the toys and the clothes.

Lydia hears light footsteps behind her. She tenses up, turning around, she quiet but quickly heads to stand in front of terry. She gets prepared for a fight. The bedroom door opens slowly, she holds her breath. She really doesn't want to get into a fight right now. The door fully opens and the figar steps in…

"Steph, you scared me. I thought you were an intruder." Lydia releases the breath she was holding.

"Hey on the bright side. I can be quiet enough to sneak up on a bat." stephany says while smiling.

" Hey now, I heard you coming." Lydia says as the jokenly points a finger at stephany. "And besides, who says that would be a good thing?"

"I do. And when I came in, did you call me steph?"

Lydia thinks for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I did. I understand that you only let certain people call you that. So I won't do it again."

"No, no, it's good. If there was one thing bruce taught us it's that blood doesn't make family, family makes family. And Bruce adopted you guys so we are family." stephany says a little nerves to the way that lydia would act. To her surprise, Lydia smiles a little.

"Please don't mind me asking, but did bruce make the adoption official?" lydia asks as she starts to pick up terry's toys.

"Yeah, he did. Filled out the paperwork, sent it in and got it approved about a year and a half after each one of us came here." stephany says as she helps Lydia pick up terry's room. "Did he adopt you, Dick and Jason?"

Lydia hesitates for a second. That second doesn't go unnoticed by stephany. "Umm no, he didn't get the chance to."

"But I thought you guys lived here for years?"

"We um did. Dick 7 years, Jason 5 years, and me 6 years."

"So why didn't he-" stephany starts before she realises.

"I,.. I don't know." Lydia says looking sad for a moment before covering it up with a smirk. "Well stephany it's like 10pm, you should probably head to bed. Alfred will kill us if he finds out we let you guys still be up. But thank you for your help with the room."

"Ok goodnight lydia." she heads for the door. "Oh and lydia?"

"Yes stephany?"

"It's steph." stephany turns and leaves. _I think they will make a great part of the family._

(break)

3:26pm wayne manor kitchen.

Dick walks through the manor to the kitchen, he sees Lydia doing the dishes.

"Lydia, what are you doing up still? "

"Well I am turning into Alfred and Bruce at the same time. What about you?" she says chuckling.

"Well, I just spent some time telling lesly I am fine. Got tim to go to bed. Went to bed myself for about two hours. But I am no longer used to being here so I wake up every hour on the hour. So how are you both Alfred and Bruce?"

"Well I got their school figured out and their lunches packed. I got the dining room, living room, front entrance, tv room, library, and now the kitchen cleaned. When you went to bed. I wasn't tired so I did a quick patrol of bludhaven, darkcoda and gotham. And now i am here"

"Why didn't you-'' dick went quiet. He and Lydia looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing, someone was here. Precisely hiding on the other side of the doorway. They nodded at each other and Lydia signals dick to keep going.

"Jason and I could of helped you." they slowly walked towards the door.

"It wasn't a problem. I was able to handle it.'' Lydia stops and smirks. Dick looks at her with a curious expression. She signals for him to stop, he does, still looking at her. "Damian we know you are there." dick smirks.

"How did you know it was me? And not somebody else?"

"Experience…. And we have lived with bruce." she shrugged.

Dick jumps in. "what are you doing up anyways?"

"I wanted to see if Lydia was still up."

"And why did you want to see if i was still up?"

Damian looks down.

"Damian are you alright?" Lydia asks.

"If you were still up,... I was going to ask… if you would mind making some hot chocolate… the kind you made the other night." he says trying to hide a little embarrassment. "If you wouldn't mind."

Lydia smirks nicely. "Yeah sure. Take a seat.'' Damian pulls out a seat by the island. Lydia turns to grab a small pot. "Would you like some marshmallows?"

"Yes please."

"Well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight damian, goodnight Lydia."

"goodnight."

"Night"

"Here you go." Lydia says as she hands him the mug. He just stares at it. "Is there something on your mind?" she says as she leans on the counter.

"Do you miss him?" he asks, still looking at the mug.

She looks at him, then at her mug. *sigh* "everyday."

"Does it- nevermind."

"No, what are you going to ask?"

"I know mother loves me, father and pennyworth always say so. But after father's… his death… I expected her to come and claim me, drake said he wouldn't let her, but i still expected her to. She never came, never called, wasn't even at the funeral. But she is still alive. I know that. Don't take this the wrong way, I haven't gone through losing my father before and you … have…" he whispered the last part. He looked down at his mug. "Does it get...easier"

She nods once slowly. "No, not really. But you find people you really trust. The kind that you can go into a mission blind and know that they would watch your 6. That has seen you at your worst and still be there. And it's still going to hurt. But then you will have those people that are going to be there when it hurts and make you feel better."

"What if you don't have those people?"

"Damian? You down here?" Tim asked as he walks through the door. "Umm hey Lydia you are up too. Damian you alright?"

"Yes. I was just about to head back to bed."

"Yeah, that was probably a good idea." Lydia says as she puts the pots in the sink. Along with hers and damians empty mug.

Damian gets off the chair and pushes it back into its place. He and Tim were heading to the doorway.

"Hey damian." Lydia says. He and Tim look back at her. She looks at tim then back to damian.

"You got them."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I hope y'all are having a wonderful day! I am sorry about the late uploads, but this is the last chapter for this story. i hope y'all have a wonderfully blessed day! Bye!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman.**

The next day.

"UGH!"

"Oh come on Steph, they found a way to keep us in school. That is a good thing." Tim explains while chuckling at Stephany's response.

"I know it is, but it is still school." she says as she falls to the floor, flailing her arms dramatically. Jason walks into the room with a questioning look.

"Why is stephany lying on the floor?"

"I just told her that we are still in school."

She lifts her head off the ground to look at them. "Not that I don't appreciate you keeping us enrolled,... but it is school."

"I know your pain. But instead of pulling this stunt to get out of school on us, why don't you pull it on Lydia? She is the one that got the final papers done." Jason explains with a smirk.

Stephany gets off the floor and turns to them. "How did you know?"

He shrugs "You are talking to the person who invented that trick." They all chuckle at the thought of a younger Jason on the floor moaning to Bruce and Alfred about not going to school.

"Soo Jason, where do you think Lydia is?" she asks nonchalantly. Well… she attempted.

Jason goes into a full on laugh at her not so nonchalant-ness with her question. "I think she is in her room."

"Ok thank you!" as she runs out of the room.

"Don't annoy her too much! She is probably sharpening her knives!" He yells after her.

"Do you think she heard you?" Tim asks. Wondering what his sister just got herself into.

"I… honestly don't know. But unless we hear Lydia yelling and loud footsteps, I think she will be fine."

"You don't think Lydia would-?"

"Oh no, she wouldn't throw her knives at Stephany. But Lydia is one heck of a shot with pillows." they both burst into laughter. Dick hears and walks in, remembering Stephany running past him.

"Should I be plotting an escape route? I mean, you two are laughing and Stephany when she went past me looked like she was on a mission." Dick asks while pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Well Stephany is going to annoy Lydia for keeping her in school." Jason explains.

"And we are waiting for some yelling and loud footsteps to see how it went." Tim finishes.

"So we head to the "basement" when this goes south." Dick says "how long will it take us to get there? That's if we could make it in time."

"Oh come on. You don't think it will get that bad, do you?" Tim asks, not believing that Lydia and Stephany would make it that bad.

Jason turns towards Tim. "It depends. How stubborn is Stephany?"

"Very."

Dick and Jason look at each other. "We are screwed." Jason says as he turns to the couch to grab pillows. Dick follows suit.

"Why are we Screwed? And why are you grabbing pillows?" Tim asks, confusion clear on his face.

"Well, last time we annoyed Lydia while she was sharpening her knives, pillows were flying for days." Dick says as he tucks pillows under his arms.

"And the time before that is when after scratches all over the place and two broken antic vases, that Alfred band weapons being outside of the bat-cave were endless; we were repairing them and couldn't do it in the cave" Jason explains.

"Then why is she repairing them in her room?"

Jason peaks around the corner, listening. "Damian and Cassady are training in the cave and need quiet to focus. So does Lydia when she shapens her knives. Now how long do you think we have till-"

"STEPHANY!"

Dick lifts his head to look at Jason. "That long."

"Should we go up there?"

"Yeah probably.-" Dick starts.

"STEPHANY! GIVE ME BACK MY HONING ROD!"

"NEVER!"

Jason tosses Tim a pillow. "What is this for?" Tim asks.

"By the sounds of it, the most intense pillow fight you will ever be part of." Jason and Dick nod to each other. "You ready kid?" Tim nods. Then takes a stance with a pillow as a shield and one to throw in his hand.

Dick steps forward. "Time for war."

They all run upstairs, their adrenalin pumping. They get there in time to see Lydia and Stephany at a stand down pillows in each of their hands. Dick thinks this will be the only time he could reason.

"Everybody stand down. We don't need to do this if we can prevent it." He tries.

Lydia and Stephany look at each other. A silent truces being made with one nod.

"Here's the thing." Stephany starts. "We were not going to involve you boys in this."

Lydia finishes. "But since you all are here." Their plan has been formed. And in one quick motion, Stephany turns and throws a pillow square in Jason's face.

He remains silent for a second before speaking. "This. is. WAR!"

And by the time that pillow war had come to an end. Damian and Cassady had joined in after Dick had accidentally hit Damian with a pillow. Damian then declared a dual, but was seriously disappointed when he remembered the "no weapons" rule. That disappointment didn't last long before he was chucking pillows full force at anybody and everybody he could. We ended up staying a few more weeks, to make sure that school went without any problems. Which meant more pillow wars, keeping the "happy family" act for the press, and patrol. Thankful tho, nobody else got shot.

But without any of us releasing it, the "happy family" act was no longer an act. We liked hanging around the younger five, and felt like we were able to help instead of being a hindrance in their life. During our time there my 16th birthday passed. I gotta say, with everyone there, it was the best birthday in years. The press got too close, so Dick Jason and I went back to school temporarily while saying that we will probably head back to boarding school soon. We didn't bring that up too much tho. We mostly avoided it like the plague. But even with our precautions, people soon realized that Dick (being the oldest) was only 17 a minor. That is when our next problem came to be.

"The biggest question in Gotham city today is, are Wayne's kids living without a legal guardian? This is Vicky with Gotham city news, have a nice day."

"This is a big problem." Tim states while watching the tv with everyone else. Lydia stands up, pulling out her cell phone when she does.

Damian sees this and asks "Who are you calling?"

"The Wayne family lawyer. There was a new law passed in Gotham that I want to see if we are eligible for." She looks towards Dick. "That is if you don't have a problem with it."

"What law? And what does it have to do with Dick?" Stephany asks

"We will talk to you about it in a little bit. We aren't hiding it, I just wanna know if we are eligible for it first. Lydia, I don't have a problem with it. Do you?" she shakes her head. "Then I will step out and talk with the lawyer with you."

"What we do?" Cassady asks.

Dick smirks. "I tell you what. The first person to tackle Jason to the ground, gets to stay up longer."

"Dick, I hate you." Jason says with a glare that could rival batman's.

Damian smiles evilly. "ATTACK"

(break)

Some time later.

Dick is passing while Lydia finishes the call with their lawyer.

"Ok yes, I understand. No, don't start applying yet. We want to talk to them first. Yes we will get back to you as soon as we know. Thank you for your time. Bye." Lydia hangs up the phone. Then turns to Dick.

"And?"

"It is do-able. But it is going to take some time. He thinks he can get the paperwork filled in a few hours but that would be pushing it. But with the press airing that we are minors on the news there has been a few people applying for custody of us already. So we have to have our answer to him within the next 30 minutes. Or we do not have a chance at keeping them together."

"Why won't they be together?"

People are applying to only take one or two of them, not them all. But we can use that to our advantage. We would want to keep them together where as nobody else would."

"Ok, we don't have a lot of time. Lets go tell them what we know."

"That is of course we could find them" they walk into the living room to see that Jason somehow managed to keep Tim, Stephany, Cassady, and Damian pinned to the ground.

"Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again." Jason says out of breath and his hair messed up as though he had been in a fight.

"Sooo." dick asks with a smile on his face. "Who won?"

"I did. Now what did the lawyer say?" Jason says as he stands up straightening his clothes as he does so. Everyone takes a seat in the living room. Looking expectly at Dick and Lydia.

"The law would work. But we aren't going to do it if you guys don't want us to. But we need to know quickly." Lydia says.

"What is the law." Tim asks.

"Well it will only work in Gotham." Dick starts. "It states that if two minors above the age of 15 can apply to adopt their younger siblings. If they can prove that they can not only raise the other minors but financially support them too. Wayne Enterprises says that I am of age to start working there in Bruce's position. Lydia being 16 is able to work and run a department, so is Jason with him being 14."

"So you and Lydia can apply to adopt us. Then work at Wayne Enterprises to show financial support." Damian says.

"Yes, but that would mean we would have to stay and be your legal guardians. Permanently." Lydia explains. The younger ones look at each other. Then Tim speaks up. "Ok."

The older three look at them confused. "Huh?"

Stephany moves to explain. "You guys helped us, even when we were being mean to you. You helped us with saving the league, training, patrol, you guys even went back to school to cover our IDs."

Damian continues. "You haven't been mean. I don't think you have even yelled at us. You have just been here to help. Even when it wasn't convenient to you."

"As Dick said. Once a bat always a bat, Not even batman can change that. But even more than that. We are family. Lydia, Jason, Dick, you are part of our family." Tim says with a small smile on his face.

"Soo, can we make it official? Cassady asks with curiosity on her face. Dick Jason and Lydia look at eachother. Then Jason speaks up. "We don't need a piece of paper to prove that."

"Are you guys sure you are ok with us staying?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah." Damian says. Then he smirks like he knows something that no one else does. "I am also sure that Dick should get back together with Zatanna." Stephany and Cassady go "Ooooohhhh." and Tim wiggles his eyebrows. Everybody laughs.

"Ok on that note i'm going to call our lawyer." Lydia gets up and walks out of the room to make the call.

"Ok, where did you get that thought from? Tim stop wiggling you're eyebrows." more laughter erupts.

A couple of days had passed. Dick and I got approved to adopt them and Jason. (sense he is a minor under 15) things were going smoothly. In fact, they still are. It has been a blast to be together. And if I thought that Dick and Jason's pranks were bad, I had never counted on them teaming up with everyone else. But hey, when us girls team up, the boys are in trouble. What turned into a one week mission has now turned into months. And I wouldn't have changed it. Now for the last bit of the story…. Or is it?...

Dick and Lydia are in the batcave waiting for Jason.

"Dick do you really think this is going to work? If it doesn't we could put those kids through more pain." Lydia states.

"That's why they don't know yet. Well they don't know most of it. Tim got into a little bit before the league did their "job". And trust me, I don't want to put them through anymore." he replies.

They hear the cave access door open, and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ok they look like they are all asleep. Dick please tell me that your call wasn't a joke." Jason says as he comes walking in.

"No, I'm not joking."

"Then why the heck are we just finding this out now?" Jason counters.

"Yeah, I second that. Bruce has been "dead" for 5 years, and now you found evidence that he is not only alive but has been held hostage all this time?"

"Well sorta. It implies that. Everyone has been looking at these numbers." he brings them on to the bat-computer. "Like it was some sort of equation. But I don't think it is, see if we lay them out flat-"

"We already checked for coordinates; there aren't any." Jason states.

Yes and that is true. But if we lay them out flat without moving them, and connect the numbers in numerical order. It releases a code." numbers come flying into a line.

"The numbers turn into coordinates." Lydia sighs as she walks away pinching the bridge of her nose for a second before turning back. "How did we miss this?"

"So what you are telling me that it was a count by numbers? A stinking count by numbers!" Jason says annoyed. "We can handle the Riddler's riddles but can't find a count by numbers?"

"Yes, it appears so." Dick replies.

Ok so what's the plan?" Lydia asks. Dick and Jason look at her. "What? If there is a chance that he is alive, then I am doing this." She goes to the map on the computer and starts to make a plan. Dick and Jason follow suit. They make their plan and decide to bring the others into the loop in the morning.

Lydia smirks, they are a team, a family. They trust each other, they will figure this out. But most importantly, they will get Bruce back together.

**The End!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you think about it and if I should continue this in another story. I hope you all have a wonderfully blessed day!**

**BYE!**


End file.
